Guardian
by SuperNeos2
Summary: The gang comes across a young man beaten in the street. The kid radiates an aura of fear,sadness and pain. Why is he so afraid and who is he? Can the gang help him recover or push him down the path of no return? Watch as relationships are formed and see how the power of one family can change a life. EricXJackie. Dark Themes.
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: Only own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 1: Discovery

On a cold night in 1976, a car was driving through a road filled with 6 teenage kids who appeared to have come from some sort of event and were currently laughing it up. "Ha that was an awesome party wasn't it Hyde" a tall boy who appeared to be 16 practically yelled with to much energy to another boy with a afro and sunglasses, who seemed to be relaxed and chilled

"Eh it was alright" Hyde said with a shrug and the other boy sitting next to him gave him a shocked look

"ALRIGHT, Hyde that party was fantastic and I seen you laughing and dancing with a couple of chicks" the boy with the foreign accent said to Hyde who turned and glared at him

"Shut up Fez" he said and Fez closed his mouth and threw away the key.

The boy from before spoke again "Come on don't be too hard on him Hyde, he's right though you looked like you didn't want to leave" he said with a stupid grin and Hyde calmed himself and relaxed "Whatever Kelso" he told him.

This is Steven Hyde, a chilled out and down to earth guy. Out of all kids in the group, he's the only one who can remain calm and often comes up with a simple solution to whatever problem they have. He is also Zen as people call it because he just takes what people give him and doesn't let it faze him at all.

Kelso laughed and pointed to Hyde "Sure Hyde, deny it all you want" Kelso said with a dorky smile. This is Michael Kelso, the lovable idiot of the bunch. He is the one who causes the problems for the gang and is a raging pervert, every time he gets attracted to a girl, he feels the need to try and get in bed with her. Despite his lack of brain and enhanced pervertism they love him anyway.

Fez regained his composure and faced Hyde "Kelso is right Hyde, there's no shame in having fun at a party" Fez said to his 'Zen' friend. Meet Fez, the foreigner, no one knows his last name and where he's from and he appears to not want to tell anyone. He is often the target to the gang's (Mostly Kelso's) pranks because he won't know if they are planning anything and because he is foreign. He has a kind heart and is willing to help his friends before himself.

A female voice screeched out to them "Would you guys SHUT UP" the voice yelled and Kelso flinched a little "Damn Jackie, why are you pissed" he asked and she glared at him "Can't you see I'm thirsty Michael" Jackie told him in a snobby voice.

Say hi to Jackie Burkhart, the snobby rich girl of the group. She feels that the world revolves around her because she is rich and beautiful and often scolds her boyfriend Kelso if he makes a little mistake. She thinks poor and ugly people are not worthy to the same extent that she is and it drives everyone crazy.

"Stop yelling Jackie your making it hard for Eric to drive" another female voice said pointing to the driver and Jackie looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"So what Donna, I'm thirsty" she said pointing to her mouth and Donna grabbed a water bottle and poured some on her face.

Meet Donna Pinciotti, the brainiac of the group. She, like Hyde, often comes up with solutions to the problems that they face and she feels that all men and women are equal in every right. She is a powerful feminist and doesn't take crap from anyone. "There, now your not" Donna told her with a evil smile on her face and then Eric laughed

"Normally Donna I would be mad because my car is wet or dirty, but that was so worth it" Eric said.

Last but not least meet Eric Forman. He is the nerd and dork of the group and comes to the aid of his friends whenever they need it. He is in love with Donna and often acts like a fool to get her to notice him, despite the fact they been friends for years. He cares for each one of his friends greatly expect Jackie, he hated the way she acted towards others and wanted to grab her and yell to her that she was not something everyone should be bowing too and worshiping. He was a little attracted to her but his feelings for Donna were much greater and he didn't really think she would even admit that they were friends even a little.

Jackie pouted to Eric "Come on Eric I know we don't see eye to eye but that was a little mean" she said to him and he laughed

"Come on Jackie you should know about being mean, you're practically the child of Satan" he told her jokingly and she looked away "Whatever" she said but on the inside she was in pain.

Even though she was dating Kelso, she liked Eric and wanted to be with him but knew he hated her and didn't want anything to do with her. This kills her on the inside and she doesn't know how to channel that feeling other than being rude and a snob. She likes him because of the way he selflessly helps others and even though people are mean to him, he still goes out his way to help them. Even though she is snobby and doesn't think other people are worthy of any attention from her, Eric caught her eye and was dating Kelso to try and forget about him, but that's hard to do when she hangs out with him everyday.

Eric flinched "Oh no I made the child of Satan mad, now she's going to call upon her Dad to punish me" he yelled out playfully and everyone (minus Jackie) laughed.

Jackie rolled her eyes and looked forward to the road and grew panicked "ERIC WATCH OUT" she yelled pointing forward and Eric saw a kid collapsed onto the middle of the road and slammed on the brakes making the tires screech and everyone fell forward because of how fast he stopped the car. Eric, being the first to recover, ran out to investigate the kid leaving everyone else in the car.

Kelso looked to his girlfriend "Jackie what happened" he asked softly and Jackie was still panicked "I don't know, I saw a kid in the middle of the road lying down so I yelled at Eric to stop" she told him and he nodded in understanding.

Fez's face grew sad "I'm going to help Eric" he said as he got out the car running to Eric and everyone exchanged glances before following the foreigner out the car.

When they got to Eric they saw him bending over checking over the kid and they gasped at how bad in condition he's in. He has a bad stab wound in his lower abdomen, a bunch of cuts and bruises but the thing that they found most horrifying was the fist sized hole in his right shoulder.

They were all wondering if he's even alive before Eric stood back up "He's still breathing, but he'll die if we don't get him to a hospital" he told them firmly and they nodded and Kelso and Hyde went to pick the kid up while Donna and Fez went to make room in the car for him leaving Eric and Jackie alone.

"How do you think this happened Eric, do you think he'll live" Jackie asked him and he shrugged "I don't know Jackie but I do know if I don't get in there and drive he will die so let's go" he told her and she nodded before following Eric to the car and as they started driving again they all had one thought

'Who are you kid and how did this happen'.

End of Chapter 1 of Guardian

I hope I portrayed every character okay and I know Jackie liking Eric and Eric being a little attracted to her can be labeled OOC so I apologize but all will be explained in later chapters.

Not all chapters will be short like this, think of this as a prologue of some sorts

I'll continue this if people like it. But, with the other stories I'm doing, I might not update as fast as I usually do until I finish 'Jankie Love Forever', which is halfway finished.

Next Time: Awakening


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 2- Awakening

Eric was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room as he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. He and his friends were just driving back to his house from a party when they found a kid who appeared to be around their age all beaten up on the road. Eric was actually surprised when he saw that the kid was still breathing, no one should've been able to survive that kind of beating that he appeared to have taken. He was a little scared as to if the stranger would survive, even if he didn't know him it would still upset him to see that someone had been killed.

He glanced towards his friends to see how they appeared to be handling the situation. Hyde didn't seem fazed at what was going on, but he was curious and confused. Fez and Kelso were both taking their own guesses as to what might've happened to the kid, but stopped to go and hit on some female nurses. Donna was sitting on a chair trying to digest what would've been able to put a hole in someone's chest. That was something that confused Eric too, what could've hit the kid with so much force to go through his chest? Well, because of that hole his car was covered with blood in the back seat. His dad was gonna freak out on him. He took a glance to the last member of their group, Jackie.

Jackie looked freaked out at what was happening. Eric knew that she was pure when it came to stuff like this, in fact all of them never seen an almost dead corpse. Hyde even admitted to never actually seeing a corpse before, something that surprised the rest of them. Eric knew that the right thing to do would be to go up and assure her that everything would be okay, but didn't for two reasons.

1- He didn't know if everything was gonna be okay.

2- He would've felt awkward trying to comfort her.

He wasn't the guy that was really good trying to make someone feel better, just ask everyone that knew him, but he felt this urge in him that was telling him to go and help her, to comfort her. Wanting the urge to stop as it was giving him this weird feeling inside, he took the few steps that was causing a gap between the two.

"Hey" he greeted with a small wave.

"Hey" she greeted back with a small ghost like smile on her face. Now he was confused, normally Jackie would tell him to beat it but she was actually giving him a greeting? What got into her?

"You alright" he asked as he took the seat next to her, getting weird confused looks from Hyde and Donna, who were watching him with keen interest.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up" she admitted. She shouldn't be acting all friendly with Eric now, it would give off the idea of her hidden feelings for him. She didn't want to deal with the cold hard rejection that would come from Eric when and IF he found out about her feelings.

"Anyone would feel the same way" he agreed, getting a little more comfy in his seat.

"At least I didn't get any blood on my clothes" she said, trying to brighten up the situation.

"Good for you" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Was that all she thought of? There was someone dying in the ER and Jackie can only think about her clothes being dirty?

Jackie didn't catch the sarcasm from his voice "Thank you Eric" she thanked with a grin.

Fez and Kelso came running up, Kelso with a dopy grin and Fez looking a little peeved. Kelso had a piece of paper in his hand that he waved around so proudly.

"What's with the paper" Hyde asked leaning back against the wall with his hands in his pocket, not actually interested or even cared about what Kelso was holding.

Kelso, being the idiot he is, didn't hear Hyde's uninterested tone "I got 5 hot nurse's phone numbers" he said.

Fez pouted and folded his arms across his chest "Oh of course, Kelso gets the ladies phone numbers while Fez is left with NOTHING" he shouted with clear anger and annoyance in his voice. He spotted a vending machine "OH CANDY" he screeched with joy, his previous anger gone, and rushed to the machine filled with magic wonders.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his childishness "Not trying to sound like a bitch but, why are we still here" Donna asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the hospital.

Eric sighed "I'm pretty sure that all of us are curious as to what happened" he said, getting nods from everyone and a cry of 'YES' from Fez, who was still deciding what to get. "I want to know exactly what happened and I need to clean the car before Red sees it" he said, shivering at the thought of his dad.

Hyde stood up from his leaning position on the wall "To be perfectly fair Forman, while I am curious as to what the hell happened, this has nothing to do with us" he explained. This night was just getting freakier and freakier by the hour, what was next? Zombies?

"That may be true Hyde, but WE brought him to the hospital, so therefore it IS our problem now too" Eric elaborated. He decided to bring the kid here because he felt it was the right thing to do, he got this feeling in him that told him to do the right thing and to help save this kid's life.

"That's what you get for doing things for someone else" Kelso threw in his two cents, half of his attention on the numbers on the paper that he still held in his hand.

"Says the guy who only thinks about 'doing it' with every hot girl he sees for his own benefits" Eric rolled his eyes at Kelso's self centered beliefs.

"Exactly" he said with his trademark dopy grin on his face. Everyone sighed at this as the nurse that greeted them upon entering came in, Hyde stopping Kelso from saying something stupid.

"He's awakened and you can check on him if you like" she said, getting a nod from everyone as she led them to the room where their mysterious companion awaited.

They saw him sitting there with his black sweater all destroyed on the right side with some bruises on his face with bandages surrounding the spot where they remembered the hole was. His eyes wandered up and he tensed, almost afraid of their presence.

Eric walked closer to him "Hey man, my name's Eric" he greeted with his hand stretched out.

The boy cowered and moved back "GET AWAY FROM ME" he cried, ducking under the covers to hide himself from these strangers.

Everyone was stumped at what just happened, not noticing Fez walk in with a brown plastic bag.

"After much thinking…I chose M&M's" he said holding the bag of chocolatey goodness in his hand.

End of Chapter 2 of Guardian

Ah Fez, good ol Fez, he's my 3rd favorite character, behind Eric and Red.

Just what the hell is going on here?

MY HOUSE INTERNET IS BACK, NOW I CAN UPDATE WHENEVER INSTEAD OF JUST SUNDAY, ABOUT F-ING TIME.

Next Time: The Broken Boy


	3. The Broken Boy

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 3- The Broken Boy

Eric watched as the stranger that he and his friends saved threw himself underneath the covers on his bed, as if trying to avoid them.

Of course Jackie had to say something "Excuse me, 'Get away from YOU'. WE saved your life, YOU owe us" she exclaimed in her usual snotty tone at the boy.

Eric rolled his eyes "Quiet Jackie, your not helping" he said, hoping to get the girl he was a little attracted to to shut up for a minute so he could exactly figure out what was happening.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Jackie shot back at Eric. She saw the sheets slightly move "COME OUT" she yelled again, making a move to the bed.

Hyde held her back "Stop" he ordered throwing the small girl, not literally, to Kelso. He took a few steps and moved his hands to touch the sheets.

Not a good idea.

A fist came out and hit Hyde in the jaw, successfully winding him and making him stumble back to the others.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN" he yelled, furious that some snot nosed bastard just hit him for no reason.

"Hyde you alright man" Kelso asked with seriousness before putting on his dopy grin "He got you good" he laughed.

The boy poked on of his eyes out from the covers "Go away" he demanded before retreating back inside the safety of his sheets.

Fez put on a smile "Little buddy, no need to be scared" he said. He held out his M&M's "Here you can have…" he stopped to look back in the bag for a second "one".

Eric sighed at Fez's actions "Fez, I don't think he needs candy" he said with a look of humorlessness that could very well match his dad.

"Everyone needs candy Eric, it's basically a necessity to survive" he told him as if it was obvious.

The nurse looked over everyone "He seems to have been traumatized by what happened to him, he's scared and if anyone goes by him he'll freak out like he did before".

"Could've said that before I walked over there" Hyde complained, still rubbing his jaw. That kid knew how to throw a punch; Hyde was starting to respect him.

The nurse chuckled "Sorry" she apologized. "He doesn't want to tell me about his parents so I want to ask if any of yours are willing to come and check him out" she asked.

Eric looked over the team of friends "So, whose parents are coming" he asked, sweating like a dog in the sun. He didn't need Red to come; he still needed to clean the car.

"Yours" they all shouted in unison, pointing to him as they did it.

"Why" Eric complained.

"Mine are in another country" Fez said.

"Mine don't give a damn" Hyde said.

"Mine are out of town" Donna said.

"Mine are working" Jackie said.

"Mine are taking care of my other brothers" Kelso said.

Eric pouted "Why me" he complained and went out to find a phone. He found one outside the room and after gaining much courage called Red.

Forman Household:

Red Forman was mad, really mad. His dumbass son and friends still hadn't returned yet. He was pretty clear when he said he wanted Eric back here by 11, it was now 12.

Kitty Forman was trying to calm her husband down "I'm pretty sure he's coming back now and is only stuck in traffic" she said to him.

"Yeah right" he scoffed as he sat in his chair in the kitchen "They went to a party where there were a bunch of idiot teenagers, there won't be any traffic at all this late" he told his wife.

"Oh Red, your just worried" Kitty laughed.

"If I'm worried about anything, it's the car" he said in all seriousness. At that moment the phone rang, Red complaining and stood up to get it.

"Hello" he asked, thinking on who would be calling him so late at night.

"Ummm, hey Dad" he heard Eric squeaked.

"For God's sake Eric, where the hell are you" he asked with a groan of aggravation.

"At the hospital"

"Why the hell are you there?"

"It's a long story, but you and Mom need to come down now".

Red narrowed his eyes "Just out of curiosity, who's hurt" he asked.

Kitty jumped "Hurt, is my baby boy okay" she asked.

"The dumbass is fine" he assured her, Kitty relaxing a little bit.

She grabbed Red "We're going to the hospital, NOW" she demanded, Red shocked that Kitty would demand something like that, but decided to listen so she didn't skin his hide later.

Back to the Hospital:

Kitty and Red walked into the hospital waiting room to find their son there. Kitty wasted no time in crushing Eric into a bone breaking hug.

"OH MY BABY ARE YOU OKAY" she asked with some tears running down her face.

"I'm fine Mom, we all are" he assured her, not liking to see him Mom worry over him.

Red sighed "Why are you here then" he asked. Eric took a deep breath and told the story of him and his friends finding the boy at the middle of the road and taking him here, leaving out the mention of the blood stained Vista Cruiser for now.

"That's so nice and heroic of you Eric" his mother praised. She was so proud at what he had done, he saved a life.

Red didn't comment on the story, but was secretly proud of his son for saving a life. It reminded him of the lives of fellow soldiers he had saved during the war.

"So, the doctor wants to talk to the two of you about what to do with the kid" Eric said.

"Well I know one thing" Red said as he started to move "We're not gonna shelter the kid, already have enough of them in the house as is" he said glaring at his son, who chuckled nervously.

"Hey, they keep coming back themselves. I don't force them to come back" he defended himself.

Red sighed, but kept walking, curious to see the kid for himself.

End of Chapter 3 of Guardian

Nothing to say, head is pounding like a drum

Next Time: What do we do with Him?


	4. What do we do with him

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 4: What do we do with him?

Eric led Kitty and Red into the hospital room where the rest of the gang was waiting. Red scanned the faces of the rest of his son's friends and he saw fear and confusion clearly written on all of them, well except Steven, who still looked as calm as ever although his jaw was swollen.

"Oh Steven!" Kitty exclaimed as she ran to the afro hair boy and placed her hand on his jaw.

Hyde shrugged "It's nothing Mrs. Forman, our little friend here was caught by surprise and accidently hit me in the jaw." He lied smoothly. He didn't want Red and Kitty to be pissed at the kid just because he punched him. To be honest, the kid reminded Hyde of himself when he was really young and he felt some sympathy for him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing the kid in the bed, who still looked really scared. Kitty noticed how the kid looked at her with something that resembled how Eric looks at her, a son admiring his mother.

Red sighed "He'll be fine Kitty, we came here because of this one." He reminded, pointing to the kid lying in the bed, who got a little more fear in his eyes upon seeing Red. But hey, who can blame him?

Kitty looked to the nurse that was standing there "Why did you need us to come down?" she asked curiously.

"When I asked him about his parents he freaked out and started thrashing around. He moved around so much it ripped the stitches that we placed on his chest and needed to put on new ones. After that we decided not to ask him anymore because another outburst like that and he could very well make his wound worse." The nurse explained a sad look as she talked.

"What are his wounds exactly?" Kitty asked.

"Hole in chest, punctured lung, broken ribs, internal bleeding and sprained wrist." She explained, wide eyes opened as she finished.

"DAMN!" Kelso shouted as he looked to the covers, the kid had retreated back in during the whole explanation.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Fez agreed.

"Oh god." Eric, Donna and Jackie said in unison.

"That sucks." Hyde said.

"I took less damage during both my wars combined." Red admitted, everyone looking to him as he would probably say something like 'What the hell' in a situation like this.

"Yes it's bad, he can't leave here for a few weeks, months at most." The nurse explained, everyone nodded at that.

"No, I don't want to stay here" a timid voice said from the covers. Everyone looked as the kid poked his head out, bruises seen on his face. "He'll find me again and kill me, I need to leave."

"You have to stay here" Jackie tried to explain to him. This was the first time Jackie got a good look at him and her thoughts were that he was really cute. Despite the bruises and marks on him, he still looked really good. Sure he was no Michael and diffidently no Eric but he was still a good looking kid.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he yelled, going back under the covers for the umpteenth time.

"Does he live under there or something?" Fez asked.

Eric smacked the back of his head "He's terrified Fez, not that I can understand why. He was beaten in the street that happens to a lot of people."

"Actually… "The nurse started, everyone looking back to her "He's also showing signs of P.T.S and…the aftermath of rape."

Okay, no one expected that.

"WHATTTTTT!" Jackie and Eric yelled in unison, shocked and disgusted at what the nurse just said.

"How can you be sure?" Donna asked.

"Like I said, he gets freaked out and terrified when ANYONE goes near him. I had to wrap a few bandages on his legs and as I approached his privates, he jumped away and bumped his face into the wall, hence those bruises on his face." She pointed to him, who stayed out from the covers as it was getting hot in there.

"We need to call his pa…" Jackie started but Hyde covered her mouth.

"We don't want him to hurt himself any more than what he already is Jackie, just shut up." Hyde said, Jackie nodding and not saying the P word.

"What's P.T.S?" Fez and Kelso asked with curious looks on their faces.

"Post Traumatic Stress disorder." Kitty explained her voice cracking. How can anyone rape a kid, it was just plain cruel and disgusting to her.

"How can anyone rape a kid, it's just sick." Red said as Kitty finished her thoughts. She smiled at Red, he was worrying over this kid as much as anyone else was, but he wouldn't admit it.

"What are we going to do with him?" Eric asked, looking at the kid, who for some reason didn't shift or yell when Eric locked his eyes on his.

"Maybe…he can stay with us until we figure something out?" Kitty said, looking to Red at the last part.

His eyebrows twitched for a second "As much as I would love to not take anymore kids into my house…" he started, everyone waiting for his answer as everyone already knew what it was.

"I won't throw an abused kid back on the streets where he can die."

"COME ON DAD, HE WAS RAPED AND YOU JUST WANT TOO…DID YOU SAY YES?" Eric asked in disbelief, everyone agreeing with him.

Red shrugged "Hey, I have those moments where I can be nice and do something for someone else." He said.

"Really? Because in my 17 years of knowing you I haven't seen you act nice to someone else once." Eric said.

Red smirked at his son "Call it a miracle of God."

"That's great, he won't give me his name so until he feels comfortable saying it, you can call him by whatever you all agree on," The nurse said. "I need to get more charts." And with that left the room.

The gang looked to each other before back to the nameless kid "What's your name?" Jackie asked in her usual loud voice.

Eric sighed "Jackie, don't sound so demanding. Take it slow, like this." He turned to the kid "Any chance you can tell us your name?"

Hyde snickered a little "That sounded so g…" he started but stopped as Red and Kitty were in the room "great Forman".

The boy shifted and looked to his legs "Frankie." He mumbled.

Fez blinked and placed his hand by his ear "Sorry little buddy, I didn't hear you."

"Frankie." He said a little louder this time.

"What, I still can't hear." Kelso said.

"MY NAME IS FRANKIE!" he shouted annoyed, scaring Fez as he was only a few inches from him.

"AYE!" he yelled, rubbing the inside of his ear with his finger.

Eric held out his hand "Nice to meet you Frankie, my name is Eric." He greeted. Frankie timidly shook his hand.

Hyde nodded at him "Hyde's the name" he greeted.

Fez and Kelso grinned at him "FEZ/KELSO IS MY NAME, TALKING TO LADIES IS MY GAME!" they shouted in unison.

Jackie and Donna sighed at the knuckleheads "My name is Jackie Burkhart, the pretty one of our little group." She greeted with a grin.

Frankie looked to his hands "You are really pretty" he mumbled, causing Jackie's grin to grow bigger.

Donna sighed, another little Jackie obsessed freak.

"You're really pretty too." Or not.

Donna smiled at him "My name is Donna." She greeted.

Red and Kitty moved closer "We're Eric's parents Red and Kitty Forman." Kitty greeted with her trademark laugh.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Forman." Frankie greeted politely.

Red smirked at him "Nice to meet you kid." He greeted as best as he could.

For the first time all night, Frankie gave a true smile.

End of Chapter 4 of Guardian

Finally know his name.

Last short chapter for this story.

Hope Red wasn't too OOC, but I don't think he would act the way he does to a kid who was beaten, raped and left for dead.

Next Time: Life with the Formans


	5. Life with the Forman's

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 5- Life with the Forman's

1 month has passed since Eric and his friends had found their new 'friend' Frankie on the street. Whenever they had time, the gang would go and see him, although Frankie would be shy around them and wouldn't say much to them.

Kitty had taken it upon herself to help patch the boy up so he can leave and stay with them. Frankie mumbled once that his parents weren't around much and wouldn't notice if he was gone, which made Kitty more delighted to take him in.

Red wasn't all that mad or upset about having this boy stay with them. No kid should be left alone after all the crap that he's been through. He had talked to Eric and his friends and made it perfectly clear to not mess him up anymore than what he is or he'll stick his foot so far up their ass they'll be begging to feel half his pain.

Eric and friends were slightly surprised that Red was acting protective over this boy they had known for only a month. Sure Red wasn't the nicest guy around or the meanest, but it still was hard to see him act like that to anyone but Laurie, who was 'visiting' home.

Eric didn't want his sluty sister to find out about Frankie, he would only be another target for her to have sex with. He was traumatized because of rape; a forced form of sex, Laurie is probably the last person that should see Frankie.

As for the gang's actions this past month, well let's see:

Eric and Donna are now dating. (Much to Jackie's disappointment)

Kelso cheated on Jackie with Pam Macy and Jackie dumped him. (She wasn't really upset)

Hyde and Fez were still the same old Hyde and Fez.

Donna and Eric were in the basement with Fez, who was watching T.V while eating candy. Hyde and Kelso were asked by Kitty to help her and Red get Frankie out of the hospital. Yes, Frankie was coming 'home'.

"Oh it's so exciting!" Fez yelled with a grin on his face, popping more M&M's in his mouth.

Eric rolled his eyes "Fez, remember the warning Red gave us. Don't corrupt Frankie at all or he'll shove his foot in our ass." Eric reminded his foreign friend.

"I know that," he said with his own eyeroll "I just can't wait to show Frankie the wonders of being friends with Fez!"

"What wonders?" Donna asked with a smirk.

Fez glared "There are plenty of wonders. For one, I always have candy to share,"

"Which you don't," Eric said.

"I can show him how to get ladies,"

"Which you can't get yourself," Donna reminded.

"And give him porno" he finished.

"Red said to NOT corrupt him." Eric reminded.

Fez glared to Eric "Shut up you son of a bitch." He pouted and crossed his arms, popping more M&M's in his mouth.

Jackie came rushing in with shopping bags in her hands. Her eyes fell on Eric's arm around Donna and felt a sharp pain go through her heart but ignored it for now, deciding to deal with it when she was alone.

"I got some presents for Frankie!" she exclaimed with as best a grin as she could do.

Eric slightly blushed at Jackie when she walked in but wiped it off and looked at the bags "ALL of those are his?" he asked in disbelief. Sure Jackie mentioned that she was going to get Frankie something to make him more comfortable but ALL of this?

"What? No, one bag is for him the rest are for me."Jackie explained to Eric. Same ol Jackie alright, go shopping for one person and ends up buying more stuff for her.

"Of course," Donna sighed, relaxing more into the couch.

Hyde came down through the stairs from the kitchen "Guess who's here?" he asked with a smirk.

Eric smirked back "Ummm, the Queen of England?" he asked playfully.

Kelso barged through the stairs that led from the yard with a glare "NO, IT'S FRANKIE!" he exclaimed.

Eric felt sweat coming from the back of his head "Kelso, I was just messing around." He explained to his peeved friend, who made an 'o' sound before grinning like a fool.

"OH, good burn." He said.

Eric sighed before standing up "Let's go show Mr. Frankie around the house," he said as he started to head for the door where Kelso still was. He stopped a few steps in "and don't get caught by Laurie." He reminded everyone, who nodded.

Kelso kept the grin on his face "Hey if you need your sister distracted, maybe I can keep her occupied?" he asked with his grin getting bigger and bigger, almost cartoon style.

Eric shook his head, destroying Kelso's dreams "Nah, just don't get caught." He said, walking up the stairs with his friends behind him.

Reaching the top, they saw Red and Kitty with Frankie timidly hiding behind Red's back, which was kind of funny to look at. This was the first time they saw him standing up and discovered he was as tall as Hyde but a little shorter than Kelso. He was wearing a blood red tee shirt with black jeans with red sneakers (His outfit for the rest of the story). He didn't look as bad as he was when they found him, sure he still had bruises on his face and through his shirt you can see the small lump that was there from the bandages, but other than that he looked fine.

Frankie waved slowly at them, his wrist still hurting "Hi." He greeted shyly, which got him a laugh from Kitty.

"Its okay honey, they won't bite." She assured him, although he still didn't make a move closer to them.

"Well, MOST of us won't." Eric joked, looking to Jackie, who glared at him in return.

"HEY, I DON'T BITE!" she yelled, which made Eric hold his hands up in defense but didn't say much more. Jackie reached in the lone bag that was for Frankie and held out a black jacket.

Kitty grinned to Frankie "Look at that Frankie, Jackie bought you a present!" she gave her trademark laugh as Frankie's eyes widened in surprise.

Frankie moved from behind Red and slowly made his way to Jackie, slowly from the pain and his fear. He took it and looked at her "Thank you." He thanked her with a blush.

Jackie grinned at him "It's just what Jackie Burkhart does, helping others less fortunate!' she said, hearing a muffled laugh and knew it came from her secret crush.

Red rolled his eyes "Okay, let's get into the house before I lose my mind." He scoffed, causing everyone that didn't get Frankie to look at Kitty in confusion.

Kitty giggled "Michael was annoying Red on the ride there and back." She explained, everyone nodding in understanding.

Kelso gasped "HEY!" he yelled, everyone laughing at him.

Red opened the sliding door and walked in and sat down at his usual chair in the kitchen, picking up his folded newspaper that was on the table.

Eric walked in behind him and pointed at the wall "This is the kitchen," he jerked his thumb to the small hall by the door "down there is the basement," he pushed open the other door "in here is the living room and the dining room," he walked into the living room "up here is the bedrooms and bathroom." He explained to Frankie, who nodded at what he said.

"Hey nerd, who are talking?" he heard the voice of the 'devil'. He saw his sister standing at the top of the steps looking at him with her trademark smirk.

Eric was banging his head against the wall in his head. "No one?" he said with a squeak, hoping his sister dropped it.

Today was not his day "Yeah right, I know you don't talk to yourself. So I'll ask again, who are you talking too?" Laurie asked again.

Eric cursed silently to himself before pointing behind him "My new friend." He answered simply, not wanting to egg his sister on with this.

Laurie scoffed "Yeah, like you have any more friends then you do." She laughed, getting a glare from her brother.

"See for yourself." He said, moving out of the way with a smirk on his face.

Laurie walked down the stairs past Eric to see that there was a boy she never seen before hiding behind her mother. Laurie put on a seductive smile as she caught eyes with the boy "Hello handsome," she said, Frankie cowering behind Kitty.

"Pumpkin, don't bother the boy until he feels comfortable around you. He's been through a lot already." She heard her father say.

Laurie pouted "But daddy…!" she whined like she usually does around Red.

"No buts honey." Red said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Hyde leaned over to whisper in Frankie's ear "Word of advice, avoid her at all costs." He warned.

"Why?"

"She's a slut" he whispered low so Kitty didn't hear but enough for Frankie to hear, whose eyes widened when Hyde said slut.

Kelso grinned at her "Hello Laurie," he greeted slowly, moving closer to the blond hair girl.

"Shut up Kelso." She said annoyed, still looking at Frankie.

Kitty looked her daughter right in the eye "Laurie, don't try any of your games on this boy or even your father won't be able to save you." She warned as she walked back into the kitchen, Frankie moving behind Donna when Kitty left.

"Are you scared or something?" she asked.

Jackie glared at her "Leave him alone Laurie!" she warned.

Laurie smirked at the brunette "What's wrong Jackie? Want him for yourself?" she asked.

"No, but he doesn't need you flirting with him now skank." She spat out at Laurie, who kept the smirk on her face.

She looked to Frankie "I'll see you later hottie." She winked before walking up the stairs again, leaving the gang alone again.

"Welcome to life with the Forman's." Eric joked.

Fez glared "HE'S HERE FOR ONE MINUTE AND LAURIE WANTS HIM? LIFE IS SO MEAN TO FEZ!" he yelled, his friends laughing at him, including Frankie.

End of Chapter 5 of Guardian

Laurie, oh Laurie

Expect more endings like that with classic Fez humor.

Frankie has started his new life with the Forman's.

Next Time: It Helps take off the Edge


	6. It helps take off the Edge

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 6- It Helps take off the Edge

Hyde led Frankie and the group to the basement after the encounter with Laurie. She wasn't going to stop until she got into Frankie's pants. She never backed down from seducing a guy and she loved a challenge, this was going to be a LONG life until Laurie goes back to college.

Hyde sat in his chair as the gang took spots on the couch and Frankie was left standing up, confused at what they brought him here for.

"My friend, you are about to witness first hand the most epic and weirdest thing we do here in our spare time…The Circle" Hyde explained with a smirk.

Frankie raised an eyebrow "The Circle?" he asked a little scared at how Hyde was getting all excited over this. In the month he knew him, Hyde never got this excited over anything. It had to be something big.

Eric moved closer to the table "Well, with your lung still injured you can't do this yet so it would be better if you just watched." He looked to Hyde "You got the stash?"

Hyde scoffed "Do I have the stash?" he asked sarcastically, pulling out a brown bag from his pocket "I ALWAYS have the stash." He said.

Fez and Kelso grinned "Oh YAY!" they said excitedly.

5 minutes later:

Frankie watched as his 'friends' smoked weed and seemed to get high and say random things. He didn't have good experience with drugs; they were one of the curses of his old life. He turned to drugs when things started going to shit for him and his family and DID NOT have a pleasant experience with them.

"Hey Hyde, you have any idea about that car that runs on water?" Eric asked, obviously high from the weed.

Hyde took off his sunglasses, Frankie seeing his blue eyes for the first time "Yeah, the government have it all ready to go but won't sell it to us. They want to keep all the good stuff for themselves man." He said, sounding really screwed by the drugs.

"Hey guys, why can't Fez get any love?" the foreign boy asked, munching on a bag of chips looking gloomy.

Kelso looked to his foreign friend in shock "HEY, no talking about love in the circle." He reminded.

"Speaking of love, don't you guys see the way Jackie looks at me and Donna?" Eric asked, scratching his chin in thought "She seems to give a jealously type look before going back to the way she normally acts, it's weird huh?" he asked.

"Forman, that's like saying Fez, shares his candy. Jackie couldn't care less about your love life, she never did before." Hyde told his friend, Eric nodding before going back to the weed.

"Who's talking about me?" Jackie asked as she and Donna came from upstairs, wanting to talk about something before following the boys. "I heard my name."

Hyde shrugged "Forman thinks that you care about who he does and doesn't date." He explained, not noticing the way Jackie tensed at saying that.

In fact, only Frankie seemed to notice Jackie tense when Hyde said that. He watched as Jackie tried to come up with some sort of response to what Hyde said, which was abnormal as she ALWAYS had some sort of remark to what anyone told her. Insult, compliment, praise, you name it; Jackie Burkhart had an answer to anything.

"That's crazy!" she laughed, nervously trying to think of something to say "Eric can date whomever and I wouldn't even give it a second thought." She laughed 'WHY CANT THAT WHOMEVER BE ME?' she asked herself over and over again.

Everyone seemed to buy that, well everyone but the newest member of their little group "So, the whole point of the circle is just if you want to mess around?" Frankie asked, getting a nod from Hyde. "Okay, just wanted to know." He said, he was gonna have to remember this. Eric wouldn't have even brought Jackie's name up unless if it was absolutely necessary, if they got high they would say things they wouldn't normally say. The answer to Eric's question and Jackie's behavior was simple…

Get them both high in a circle.

"It also helps take off the edge." Eric added, holding up the bag where they got the weed from.

Frankie nodded and turned toward the stairs "I'm gonna get a drink." He said as he climbed the stairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find a soda, Red made it clear to NOT touch his beers, and when he closed the door Laurie was waiting for him by the door.

He tensed as he saw her smile seductively at him "Now that there is no one here to bother us, how about we go up to my room and fool around?" she asked.

Frankie shook his head furiously and stepped back, clenching the can tight in his grasp.

"Come on, it's a once in a lifetime chance to fool around with the amazing Laurie Forman." She said as she stepped closer to him and ran her finger down his chest, making the timid boy clench his can tighter, some soda spilling out.

"Please stop," he begged, tears falling from his face.

"Such a sexy voice, you're more than a man then all the other guys I met in my life."

"Please don't do it, I'll be good just please don't do it." He begged as more and more tears ran down his face, lost in his own world right now.

"I bet you're big under here." Laurie said as her hands found way to his crouch.

Frankie's eyes bugged out as he completely crushed the can in his hands, soda spilling out all over the floor.

"DON'T RAPE ME DADDY!" he yelled as he ran out the Forman kitchen into the town, running at such fast speeds he appeared to be a blur to everyone he passed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BITCH!" Eric's angry voice called as he appeared from the basement.

End of Chapter 6 of Guardian

Yes it's short but this was the only spot I can end it without being completely mean.

Next Time: Find Frankie


	7. Find Frankie

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 7- Find Frankie

Eric stood in the kitchen of his house with a hard glare on his face, staring at his slutty sister with an intense anger he never felt before. Sure, he had gotten mad or peeved at her and others throughout his life but now, he didn't know what he was feeling. Laurie had gone too far and forced Frankie to run away because she frightened him, terrifying him even. His fists were balled at his sides, begging Eric to punch something, or someone.

Laurie glared at him "I didn't do anything, I just give him the privilege to get in bed with him and then he just runs out screaming about his daddy raping him or something." She said, not even understanding what she just said, too blinded about someone turning her down.

Eric's and everyone else's eyes widened so fast it was almost funny, too bad this was a serious situation.

Jackie started to cry. She couldn't imagine her father doing something like that to her nor could she imagine another parent doing something that vile to their kids. It sickened her to the point where she wanted to throw up, but she couldn't do it, she had nothing to throw up anyway. When they found Frankie, she would do her best to help him recover, even become his best female friend.

Donna was shocked, really shocked. Frankie's dad raped him? It just didn't sound right to her, no matter how many times she repeated it, although every time she did it made her stomach queasy and made her throat choked up. Her own father wouldn't even use the words 'rape' and 'Donna' in the same sentence, let alone think about it or contemplate it.

Hyde had his calm expression on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming. That's why the kid was so shy and panicked whenever someone came by him; his 'father' did a horrible and vile thing to him. Sure, Hyde's own father wasn't around much or at all for that matter but he knew his dad wouldn't stoop so low as to rape someone, let alone his family.

Kelso had the usual shocked expression on his face. Frankie was raped? Even though he was dense, he knew what raped meant and couldn't stomach the word. It made him, a guy who has sex A LOT, look like an asshole as he kinda persuaded girls to get in bed with him, although it wasn't hard with his looks. But he wouldn't stoop so low as to have sex with someone against their will, let alone his son.

Fez, unlike his friends, voiced his opinion "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, his fists shaking and his face hardened with a un-Fez like anger. Sure the foreigner had gotten mad and peeved if he didn't get the lady or if someone stole his candy but he never really had gotten angry before. Looks like there is a first time for everything.

Eric kept his glare plastered on his face but didn't look at his sister anymore. He looked to the ground and gritted his teeth together, he probably was going to break his teeth from the pressure he was putting on them. His knuckles were white, having kept them squeezed and tight this entire time. He didn't think it was this bad, Frankie's father having raped him. His father, his dad. Eric didn't have the best relationship with his own old man but knew that his dad was a good man and wouldn't even put that kind of thought in his head. Never in his life had he been grateful to have someone like Red Forman as his father.

"If you losers are done feeling sorry for him, let me know if he comes back." Laurie said, that slutty smile back on her face "I'm not done with him yet."

"ARGHHH" Jackie screeched, tackling Laurie to the ground, shocking her shocked friends even more. Jackie's fists were pulled back and were ready to strike, and she would've had Eric not held her back, displaying strength they never seen him have.

"Jackie, calm down." He said in a Hyde-like manner, making Jackie blush a little at the way he was holding her. She relented and Eric glared back at his sister "You just don't get it do you? He was RAPED Laurie, a forced form of sex. I would expect you of all people to know that as it's the only thing in life you don't suck at. I'm only gonna warn you once so listen and listen well, stay away from him, don't talk to him, don't go near him, hell don't even LOOK at him. He's been through enough shit Laurie; he doesn't need you screwing him over anymore." Eric told his sister, his friends seeing a side of him they never seen before.

Donna shook her head to get rid of her shocked expression and gave her boyfriend a smirk "Nice job Eric," she praised.

Hyde gave his own smirk "Never knew you had it in you Forman." He praised as well, giving Eric a nod of approval.

Eric shrugged "Yeah yeah, I'm so tough," he said sarcastically. "Right now we gotta find Frankie, he could get hurt even worse if we don't find him now." He said, everyone nodding at him.

Fez pointed outside dramatically "TO THE BATMOBILE!" he shouted, running outside to the Vista Cruiser, Kelso behind him the entire time.

Donna and Hyde shook their heads "Idiots," they mumbled, walking at a much slower pace than their friends were.

Jackie started to walk but realized something "Eric, you're still holding on to me." She pointed out, another blush starting to form on her cheeks. It felt nice to have Eric hold her but it wasn't right, he was dating Donna and he would never go after someone whom he considers the devil.

Eric blinked rapidly and removed his arms from around Jackie. Truth be told, he liked it, she was so soft and smelled so nice. He didn't know what shampoo she used but he was damn sure gonna find out now. But, he felt like he was betraying Donna by enjoying having Jackie in his arms. He shouldn't like her anyway but then again, a lot of weird shit was happening lately so didn't really question it much.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot you were in my arms." He lied, his voice squeaking ever so slightly.

Jackie put on her trademark cocky smirk "Well you better have enjoyed it because not many guys get to hold Jackie Burkhart," she said, earning a chuckle from Eric.

"Wasn't Kelso the only guy you were with?" he asked as they went out the door to the Vista Cruiser.

"Exactly my point." She said, both entering the car and speeding off to find Frankie.

Laurie, who was forgotten after Eric pulled Jackie back, stood up from the floor and actually for the first time in her life thought about what her brother said. And, despite it being painful to admit, he was right. He was right and it was shocking to say the least.

"_Now that there is no one here to bother us, how about we go up to my room and fool around?" she asked._

_Frankie shook his head furiously and stepped back, clenching the can tight in his grasp._

"He looked so scared,"

"_Come on, it's a once in a lifetime chance to fool around with the amazing Laurie Forman." She said as she stepped closer to him and ran her finger down his chest, making the timid boy clench his can tighter, some soda spilling out._

"_Please stop," he begged, tears falling from his face._

"He begged me to stop but I kept going," she said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"_Such a sexy voice, you're more than a man then all the other guys I met in my life." _

"_Please don't do it, I'll be good just please don't do it." He begged as more and more tears ran down his face, lost in his own world right now._

"He was so frightened but yet I kept acting like a whore and bitch," the tears were falling out now.

"_I bet you're big under here." Laurie said as her hands found way to his crouch. _

_Frankie's eyes bugged out as he completely crushed the can in his hands, soda spilling out all over the floor._

"_DON'T RAPE ME DADDY!" he yelled as he ran out the Forman kitchen into the town._

Laurie was freely crying now, which would've shocked anyone had they actually seen it with their own eyes.

"I'm so sorry Frankie."

Frankie:

Frankie kept running, the winds scratching his skin and sweat starting to beat down on his head. He didn't care; he didn't care about anything anymore. He just couldn't get away from the pain, no matter where he went. Eric's sister tried to get him to have sex with her; even though he thought she was pretty he couldn't have sex with her, or ever again for that matter.

His dad screwed him, literally and physically and there wasn't anything he could've done to stop it. With what he did to his family, he just took what his dad dished out so he can die already. That's why he went to drugs, tried to get an overdose and die from that.

He just wanted to die, to die and be free from the pain he lived through everyday of his life. He remembered his dad's 'charming' words after the whole incident went down.

'If I find you still alive…I'll do worst then just rape you next time.'

Such fitting words coming from a man like him, words that showed who he really was…a monster underneath that skin. He didn't care that the Forman's took him in; in fact he wants to scream and yell at them for doing it. He wished that Eric and his friends didn't find him on that night, or if they did just to keep driving and to leave him there to die.

Death, once it happens you can't go back. Once you go into that bright relaxing light you are forever separated from Earth, God strike him down now.

"Frankie!" he heard his name being called, turning his head to find Eric there in his car, all of his friends there with him. Had they all actually went out to try and find him?

"We been looking for you all over town!" Jackie exclaimed, a sorta smile on her face. Not the cocky one or the one she used when she wanted something, but an honest smile.

"So, not that far." Hyde said, although there was relief in his voice that they found him.

"Is it true?" Fez asked right away, Kelso nodding alongside him.

"Yeah, did it really happen to you?"

Donna rolled her eyes at their poor attempt to get him to talk "Did your dad, you know…rape you?" she asked, although she hesitantly spoke the last part.

Frankie moved his head so he wasn't looking at them, but more like past them "I don't wanna talk about it." He spoke firmly, for the tenth time that day shocking everyone.

Jackie glared "We're asking to help you," she said, her arms folded around her chest.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO HELP ME WITH ANYTHING?" he yelled, his eyes tearing up and clear rage can be seen in them.

"Aye!" Fez exclaimed, holding his ear; trying to get the pain out.

Eric raised his eyebrow "We just wanna help you man, lord knows you need it."

"I don't need help, what I need is to just roll over and die like I was supposed too before YOU helped me!" he said, his teeth gritted in anger and pain.

Jackie gasped "You're not meant to die." She whispered quietly.

Hyde nodded "This is probably what your scumbag father wants, for you to accept death and let him feel satisfaction that he broke you." He said.

Frankie's eyes and body features softened "But he did break me, he destroyed me and he doesn't even care."

"Listen man, I have a scumbag dad too, although he's not nearly as bad as yours. What I'm saying is to forget about him and to move on with your life, act like he never existed at all." His trademark smirk on his face.

Frankie blinked but let a small ghostlike smile on his face "Thanks Hyde," he said.

"Whatever." He 'zenly' replied, but had his own ghostlike smile.

Eric jerked his thumb to the back of the car "It's time to come back," he said. Frankie nodded and climbed in and felt Jackie latch onto him but didn't say anything, focusing on what Hyde said, about moving on and forgetting about his dad. He eyed the gang with him and let a more visible smile on his face, and he thinks he found the way to move on.

End of Chapter 7 of Guardian

I have no comments right now except, more of Frankie's past will come to light, as well as his asshole father.

The main antagonist here, his 'incident' with his son is far from over and once he meets the gang…let's say one of them will feel his pain and get what he wants, although I'm not saying whom.

Red and Kitty will be a substitute of his parents and find out about the whole rape thing next time and when they meet his father…Red is gonna show just why he was accepted in the navy.

Also, how do you like Frankie and Laurie as a pairing, although I might pull a Frankie and Jackie before she goes with Eric, which will be interesting and sad, not sad that they get together but about HOW they get together, give me a reason why as well.

Next Time: Maybe Therapy is the Right thing


	8. Maybe Therapy is Right

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 8- Maybe Therapy is the Right Thing

The return to the house was nice and quiet, all members of the gang being lost in their own thoughts about the crazy day that was happening to them. Frankie arriving at the house and the revelation about his rape and suicidal thoughts to them was nerve wrecking. Eric kept his eyes on the road, although occasionally he would glance back at Frankie, who remained quiet after what Hyde had told him. He saw Frankie's hands twitch and him biting his lip whenever he gazed at him, assuming he felt awkward at having Eric stare at him. The skinny boy stopped after realizing that and kept driving, although he kept wrecking through his mind about a possible solution to help Frankie. Rape was not something that most people recover from, especially if a family member is the one who caused it. He knew that Frankie was too scared to admit that he wanted someone to help him, instead considering suicide as it seemed so much easier to him.

He knew that he needed to inform his parents about what happened and about the rape, although he knew that all hell was gonna break lose when they dropped the bomb. He considered the option that Frankie didn't want anyone to know about what happened, but he accidently let it out in the moment with Laurie, his fear clouding his thoughts.

"Hey," Donna called to them, Eric and the rest looking over to her as they were at a red light "Maybe we can send him to therapy?" she offered, everyone not noticing Frankie stiffen.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Eric nodded, giving his girlfriend a smile. Jackie glared at them, hurt clearly seen in her eyes but like with Frankie, no one noticed her.

"Of course it's a bad idea!" Jackie yelled, trying to shoot Donna's idea down for two reasons. One being she wanted to make her look bad in front of Eric and the second being she doesn't think Frankie needs therapy. Therapy is for crazy people and Frankie wasn't crazy, just hurt and scared.

"Why?" Eric asked, facing the road again once the light turned green. The gang must be too involved with their conversation because not one of them noticed a black van turn the corner and follow them. Inside the window you can only see the smirking face of a man wearing sunglasses as he rolled the window down. (1)

"Because therapy is for crazy people!"

"It's also used for people who need someone to freely talk to without being judged." Eric said. (2)

Hyde couldn't resist giving his friend a smirk "How do you know that Forman?" he asked, Fez and Kelso giving their nerdy friend a smirk as well.

"I wanted to convince my parents to send Laurie to therapy to work on her sex problems but after much thought I decided not to do it." He shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal.

"Why?" Fez asked, leaning over so he can hear his friend better.

"Having that hour of privacy with the therapist would probably add more gasoline to the fire rather than water." He said, getting a laugh from all his friends, minus Frankie.

Frankie rolled the window down to get some more air into his lungs, his chest starting to feel tight from the lack of oxygen and saw a reflection in the window. Looking back, he gasped as the mysterious guy in the van waved at him, making Frankie drop in his seat.

"What happened to you?" Hyde asked, watching the timid boy cover the top of his head with his arms while leaning forward.

Kelso grinned "He saw Fez's face in the window and ducked for cover," he joked, everyone minus the foreigner and timid boy laughing at that burn. "BURN!" he yelled one second later.

"Drive," Frankie mumbled, no one having heard him.

Fez glared at Kelso "Really? Because I think he saw your girly lashes, AH BURN!" he countered, Kelso gasping in mock horror before playfully smacking Fez on the arm with his dopy grin.

"Nice burn." He complimented, Fez grinning in accomplishment of his burn.

"Eric, drive now," Frankie mumbled a little louder although Jackie heard him this time.

"Huh?" she asked, shaking him a little "Speak up."

And he did…loud "FOR GOD SAKES ERIC, DRIVE THE GOD DAMN CAR NOW!" he yelled, everyone jumping in their seats at his outburst, making Eric swirl the car a little to the right. Good thing too because they were about to hit a cat that was walking in the middle of the street.

"What's your problem?" Jackie yelled, her eyes glaring at him as her hands covered her ears.

"There's a van following us," he panicky said, all the anger gone and his voice softer then it was before.

Hyde looked behind him out the back window to see…nothing.

"There's nothing there man," he said eyeing the timid boy, who looked back to the window then back to them.

"There was something there, I know it." He protested, the rest of them eyeing him wearily.

"Today has been a 'eventful' day for all of us," Eric explained, turning the corner and driving into the driveway of his house "You need to calm down and relax a little." He said.

Frankie nodded slowly, blushing in embarrassment for looking like an idiot and seeing something from his imagination. To bad they didn't know his mind wasn't playing tricks on them and that a van was following them.

In fact, the van was eyeing the Forman house from a block away, the man from before holding a pair of binoculars. His smirk was still plastered as he eyed each of the gang as they exited the Cruiser, the smirk growing and growing as he eyed each of them. He eyed two particular ones (3) and broke into an evil laugh fest before driving away from his location.

Eric closed the driver's door on his cruiser and locked it before turning around and jumping back in shock. Why? His parents were standing in front of them, Red's arms folded at his chest with his scowl plastered on his face.

Eric squeaked "Hey Dad," he waved, no response coming from his father. Eric dropped the hand "Okay then."

"Any reason why you dumbasses spilled soda in my kitchen and didn't bother to clean it before leaving?" he asked sternly.

Frankie's breath caught in his throat. How did he forget about the soda? Oh right, all the shit that happened after it. He slowly and timidly raised his hand "It's my fault Mr. Forman, I'll clean it now. I'm sorry I left it there." He apologized, walking into the kitchen to clean the mess.

Red kept his gaze on Eric and the rest "At least one of you fesses up to your actions."

Eric looked to his friends, who all nodded at him before he looked back to his dad "Mom, Dad, we got some bad news," he started, the gang waiting for the bomb to drop on the Forman parents.

Red sighed "What did you idiots do now?" he asked, receiving a scolded look from his wife.

"Red, let's hear them out before you get all mad at them." Kitty advised, Red blinking before looking back to them.

Eric took a deep hesitant breath through his nose and out his mouth, eyeing his father. He was slightly hesitant to do it; he didn't want to know the chaos that was no doubt going to erupt after he spilled the beans to them. Sucking it up, he took another breath before finally speaking.

"The person who raped Frankie was his father." He said, backing away slowly to get out of his dad's line of fire before he unleashed hell. He made it out in time.

"WHAT!" Red and Kitty yelled simultaneously, making the gang clutch their ears for the third time in the span of an hour. "How the hell do you know this?" Red demanded, Kitty nodding after him with tears in her eyes.

"Frankie told Laurie, who told us." Eric explained.

"Why did he tell her?" Red asked. Kitty on the other hand, had a pretty good idea on how and why Frankie would tell her daughter like that.

Eric opened his mouth to say the truth but stopped. This was his chance to finally expose his sister's sluty actions to his father, Laurie's personal slave as Eric liked to call him privately. But, with the seriousness of what was going on, didn't say anything, not wanting to cause more drama in one day.

Jackie took a brave step forward "He didn't mean to, it just sorta spilled out."

"Whether it slipped out or not, I need to know if your lying or not." Red sternly replied, turning his back and walking to the kitchen.

Frankie:

Frankie had just finished cleaning up his mess that was left behind when he ran out from Laurie. He threw the napkins out and came face to face with her again, his body stiffing up.

Laurie glared softly at him "Look, I didn't mean to do what I did before." She explained, making Frankie slightly on guard.

"About wanting to have s-sex or about the r-rape?" he hesitantly asked. He wanted to run but didn't have anywhere to run. Laurie blocking his way to the front door and if he ran back out the back door, the gang would stop him from running.

"The rape." She answered, Frankie nodding slowly "Listen, I always get what I want," she said out of the blue, Frankie raising an eyebrow in confusion "That includes guys I want to have sex with. I'll go easy on you because of what happened to you, but rest assure, I will get in bed with you." She said, but after looking to see her dad scream in anger, she softened it for a second (4) "I'm sorry I brought that pain back." She apologized.

Frankie spared her a small smile "I really would like to get over what happened, but I'm not ready to have any sexual relation with anyone." He explained. He didn't know why he was telling her this, maybe it was to make her understand he didn't want to have sex or to assure her that once ready, he might take her up on her offer.

Laurie put her smirk back on "Once your ready, 'Sexy Laurie' is coming after you." She promised.

Red stomped in after that "You," he yelled, pointing to Frankie "Are these dumbasses right about your dad?" he asked.

Frankie eyed them; feeling a little betrayed that they told his secret.

"Don't look at us like that," Jackie scolded "You need help and to get the help you need, they need to know the reason why you are the way you are."

Eric chuckled "Couldn't have said it better myself." He said, again for maybe the fifth time that day missing Jackie's blush.

Frankie caved and nodded in response to Red's question, making the older Forman yell in anger "HOLY HELL!" he yelled.

Kitty smothered Frankie in a hug "You need to tell us sweetie."

"I can't, at least not now. I don't want to talk about it right now with all that's happened lately." Frankie explained, everyone nodding at his answer.

"We'll be here when you decide to explain and we all promise to protect you." Eric promised, his friends nodding after him.

Red clapped Frankie on the shoulder "Not all dads are like that." He stated simply, Frankie giving the older man a small nod.

"I see that now."

End of Chapter 8 of Guardian

I just realized something, I am having more fun with this then all my other stories.

So expect more updates getting thrown out all week since it's Easter Break for me.

You probably expected Frankie to talk here about the incident, well he will when *slight spoiler* he, Eric and Hyde get involved in something big and major.

Now for the first time ever, I will respond to reviews at the end of each chapter. But first:

(1): Guess who that was.

(2): My Mom told me that when I went to therapy.

(3): Which two of the gang do you think he targeted?

(4): Laurie looked at her father and thought of how much he loved her and imagined her in Frankie's spot for a second.

That70sJE: I most likely won't now that I think about it.

BG: Thanks :)

Anon: I did? Cool :)

eric cartman 1987: I know right?

Naruto Uzumaki7: You got no clue.

Zen Master 93: About Frankie and Jackie? I got something planned for them and him and Laurie.

nannygirl: Red is going to go navy on his ass when they meet. As for Laurie, I didn't mean to make her seem out of character. She realized that he was hurt really bad in a horrifying way and only added fuel to the fire by her words and actions. That can make anyone break down if their not cold hearted and I don't think she's cold hearted, just obsessed with sex and a big daddy's girl.

Next Time: Bad Vibe


	9. Bad Vibe

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 9- Bad Vibe

Eric, Hyde and Frankie were sitting at a table in the gang's usual hangout, beside the basement of course, The Hub. Eric was sitting with a few books by him, studying for an upcoming test in school. Hyde was munching on some fries, his sunglass hidden eyes checking out every hot girl that came in his sight. Frankie was sitting next to Hyde, not particularly doing anything of interest.

"I still don't get why I had to come with you guys," Hyde said, his eyes now looking at Eric, who looked to him with an annoyed expression.

"Because Hyde, we all agreed to take two person shifts to be with Frankie. We need to stay with him at all times so he doesn't feel abandoned," Eric explained, his Zen friend still looking at him the same way.

"Even so, I thought it was Fez's turn, not mine." He asked, watching Eric sprout a stupid grin on his face, one that reminded him of Kelso.

"I actually got Jackie's name but thought it would be funny to swap it with yours instead," he joked, Frankie laughing a little at that joke he made.

Hyde didn't look all to amused "So, it was supposed to be you and Jackie who hung out with him today, but you thought it would be funny to screw me over and swap her name for mine." He said, his voice starting to have malice and venom coming out of it.

Eric noticed this and gulped "Ummm, yeah?"

Hyde's stern face turned into a smirk "You're coming along nicely Forman," he praised, going back to munching on his fries. Frankie grew confused at Hyde's sudden change in emotion. Hyde seemed really pissed about what Eric did, in fact he would've been a little mad too. But, Hyde just shrugged it off after a scary performance and is now acting like nothing happened? What the freak man?

Eric breathed a sigh of relief "Oh, I thought you were really mad this time Hyde. But, it makes sense how I did what I had to do to avoid Jackie, right?" he asked, Hyde shrugging in response.

"What's so wrong with Jackie," Frankie asked, Eric gasping in horror.

"What do you mean 'What's so wrong with Jackie?' You HAVE met her if I'm correct, right,"

Frankie nodded "Yeah and although she can be a bit bossy and snobby, she seems like a nice girl," he replied in all honesty. He seen Jackie do some nice things, all having to do with making him feel welcomed by The Forman's and the gang. She didn't give him a reason to not like her.

"Okay, you haven't been around long enough so I'll explain. She. Is. The. Devil."

"I thought you said your sister was the devil?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

Eric shook his head "Actually, FD (1) is the devil, but Jackie is pretty vicious too if you think about it. Besides, I and she just aren't the best of friends."

Hyde scoffed "Yeah, that's why you kept your arms around her longer than necessary the other day when she tried to jump Laurie," he reminded, Eric jabbing a finger at him.

"I did no such thing," he interjected, Frankie confused at what was going on around him at the moment.

"I saw Forman. Laurie said something about Frankie and Jackie jumped her. You grabbed her and held her until you came to your car to find timid boy here," he pointed to Frankie. "I'm not Kelso, I'm not an idiot."

"What did Laurie say about me," Frankie asked.

"Nothing, just that she's gonna get you in bed one way or another," Hyde answered, the newest member of the gang nodding. He was on an okay page with Laurie about the whole sex thing. She would flirt with him, but wouldn't do anything big like grab him where he doesn't need to be grabbed. That was what caused the whole problem the other day.

"Anyway Eric, back in the basement Jackie seemed to give you a look of wanting. You know, a look that says 'I like you'," Frankie said, Hyde raising an eyebrow and Eric jumping in surprise, which would've embarrassed him but they were the only ones there.

"LIAR!" he yelled, not believing what Frankie as to say.

"Its true Eric, she seemed nervous when Hyde said that you thought she cared about who you dated," Frankie said. A rare smirk crossed his face "You can't say I'm lying because I was the only one NOT stoned at the time."

Hyde shrugged at Eric "He's got a point Forman,"

"He's got no point; Jackie would sooner date Fez then go out with me, or even consider the idea of liking me." Eric said, a tiny amount of sadness leaked into his voice.

Hyde noticed and grinned "Oh shit, Forman likes Jackie!"

Eric jabbed a finger at Hyde "I do not!" he yelled, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yes you do. Oh god this is too great, everyone needs to know this." Hyde said, standing up and starting to walk out The Hub.

"Come back here Hyde," Eric yelled, gaining on his friend. Both stopped however when two more people entered both appearing to be around their age with evil smirks on their faces.

One was 5'10 with brown hair that is flipped up in the front. Brown eyes that match his hair with a black button up short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers.

The other was 5'11 with black hair that is faded by the back. Black eyes that match his hair with a black t-shirt and light blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Holy shit Mike, I didn't expect to see Frankie here," the black hair one said, Frankie pressing his back deeper in his seat.

Mike grinned "Yep Isaiah, Dad said he would be around here but I didn't think he would be right." Mike told Isaiah, who smirked.

Hyde glared at them at the mention of Frankie's father, his fists tightening at his sides "So who the hell are you guys," he asked/demanded.

Mike took a lean against the wall "I'm his twin brother Mike."

Isaiah stood a little to the side "I was his best friend Isaiah." They answered.

Eric looked to Frankie and saw that scared kid that they met on that first day come back tenfold. These guys were giving off a bad vibe and now they announced they were involved with Frankie's past.

Answers were coming out one way or another.

Hyde seemed to have the same thought as him and faced Mike "So, you're his brother huh," he asked, Mike nodding at him. "Why didn't you help your brother when your jackass father beat him?" he asked, his full Zen mode coming into play.

Mike glared "My dumbass brother deserved it, he didn't listen to Dad and he was punished for it. That's how parents and kids work."

Eric glared at Isaiah "And YOU, you were supposed to be his best friend and you let all that shit happen to him?" he furiously asked.

Isaiah glared back at Eric "I wasn't there so calm the hell down scrawny brat," he spat.

Hyde held up his hands "You know what? Screw what happened with that, my question now is WHY are you guys here," he asked, carefully watching their movement to see if there was a secret.

"I bet I know," Frankie said, speaking up for the first time since he seen his old family. His brother was the same, complete jackass and his friend was the same as well, making excuses for himself.

Mike smirked at his brother "Yep," he said, pulling out a Colt Python from his back pocket "Dad wants us to kill you."

"He saw me the other day, that van was him." Frankie said in a monotone voice, although he had a strong will behind it.

Isaiah nodded "Yeah, and sorry Frankie. We were hired to do this," he said, taking a stand next to Michael.

Hyde turned to Eric, who look freaked out "Don't move Eric, we need to remain calm to get out of this alive." He said, Eric nodding in understanding.

"Just give me the gun, I'll do it myself." Frankie said, holding his hand out.

So much for remaining calm on Hyde's part "WHAT!" he uncharacteristically yelled out, Eric shouting along with him.

"What the hell Frankie? What's your deal," he asked.

"I don't want to live anymore, I'm tired of being scared all the time and I'm tired of seeing The Demon (2) every time I look at my reflection." He faced his new friends "Don't take suicide from me," he asked. He faced his old friends "This way, they can't connect you to the crime scene…that is MY gun anyway." He reminded.

"I know that's why I took it." Mike said, handing his brother the gun, who gladly took it.

"Don't do this Frankie, your dad will win." Eric said, using Hyde's words from the other day as they worked than. Hope they work now.

Hyde actually shed a tear, although he still had his Zen expression on "Don't do it Wilson," he said as he helplessly watched Frankie place the gun on his forehead. Hyde started to move before Frankie pointed the gun at him, a stone cold look on his face. He didn't have to say anything for Hyde to know that if he tried to stop him, he will shoot him first.

Frankie placed the gun back on his forehead before looking to Eric, who stood shocked at what he was seeing "Tell your sister that I was actually willing to give her a chance after a while," he said as he clicked the safety off and looked at his brother and friend.

BAM BAM

Mike and Isaiah's eyes widened as they fell to the ground, bullet holes now in their brain and Frankie's gun pointing at them, his face stone hard and tears flowing down his face.

"That was for watching my father rape me and cheering him on you bastards!"

End of Chapter 9 of Guardian

Oh, suspenseful wasn't it?

(1)- FD means Frankie's Dad. The gang made it so they can talk about him without Frankie getting depressed.

(2)- More on that later.

Cliffhanger madness

Next Time: The Fight for their Lives


	10. The Fight for Their Lives

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 10- The Fight for their Lives

Jackie was sitting at the table in the Forman's kitchen with a magazine in hand. She was slightly mopy because she didn't get picked to be with Eric and Frankie for the hang out. It seemed like the world was against her and Eric. His feelings for Donna, his disgust for her and the fact that she was too scared to make a move to him. Although that corresponded with number two, his disgust made it hard to make a move in the first place.

Throwing the magazine away in boredom and frustration, she watched Fez waltzed in with Kelso, both wearing their stupid grins on their faces.

"What's wrong with you two idiots," she asked, watching her friends take a lean against the wall.

"We were walking by and saw boobies through the window of the neighbor!" Fez explained, his voice filled with excitement. Almost like that of a little kid on Christmas morning after seeing all the presents lying in front of the tree.

Kelso nodded enthusiastically "Yeah and it was awesome…until she saw us and covered her windows. So not cool," he pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

Jackie shook her head at the two of them. They really were idiots, but mostly perverts. Actually, Fez was the bigger pervert and Kelso was the bigger idiot.

"That's because you two dill holes shouldn't be spying on me," Donna exclaimed angrily, stomping into the kitchen from the entrance from the garage. She moved to Fez and Kelso and slugged the two in the arm, causing the two to yell in pain.

"OW DONNA!" Kelso yelled dramatically, holding on to his arm tightly. Afraid if he let go, it'll fall off.

"AYE DONNA THAT HURT!" Fez whined, rubbing his arm slowly.

"You're lucky I don't kick your asses," she glared, making the 'Dynamic Duo' shut up and look away from her wrath. Donna noticed that it was sorta empty in here "Where are the rest of the guys?" she asked Jackie, the tiny brunette leaning back into her chair.

"Hub, something about work, fries and hang out." She shrugged, Donna nodding at her answer. "They could've at least told us when they be back. That was two hours ago," she pointed out, the remaining three raising an eyebrow.

"Hyde would've gotten bored by now, maybe something's up," Donna assumed.

Jackie shook her head furiously "Don't jinx it Donna, just shut up about it and nothing bad will happen."

"Damn Jackie, what's got you all upset for?" Kelso asked, having finally released his arm and was now back leaning against the wall.

Fez raised his hand "OH, I know this one," he said. He gave Jackie a devious grin and pointed at her "You like Frankie,"

"NO I DON'T!" she yelled, standing up from her chair at light speed. She caused Kelso to jump from how fast she did.

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Oh yes you do,"

"Oh no I do not,"

"Oh yes you…"

"SHUT UP!" Donna yelled, moving her arm down like if she was cutting the air and faced the arguing pair. "Fez, you don't need to provoke Jackie…" she smirked at her "Because it's obvious enough!"

"BURN!" Kelso called, jerking a finger to the brunette.

Said brunette glared at him "I don't like him god damn it,"

"You're always staring at him whenever you get the chance and let loose a dreamy sigh when he speaks," Fez pointed out.

"Not to him you idiot, to…" she clamped her hand over her mouth. She cursed herself over and over as her friends gave her a funny look.

"'To' who? Come on tell us," Fez egged on, bouncing in excitement. Maybe it was him; he was always by Frankie when he talked.

"Either Hyde or Eric. Can't be Eric so it has to be Orphan Boy," Laurie said, appearing from the sliding kitchen door, catching the gang by surprise.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Jackie asked, trying to catch her breath after she felt her heart jump up in to her throat and skydived back down.

"My parents did 'bang bang' and my mom got pregnant with me," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Donna heard Laurie's answer and looked to Jackie "Do you like Hyde?"

"Ewww, no I don't." Jackie insisted, holding her hands up with a disgusted look on her face.

"Then who do you like?"

"None of your business damn!" she muttered, Donna looking a little hurt before shrugging it off.

Laurie smirked at Jackie "What's got midget's panties in a bunch," she asked, taking a seat beside Jackie.

Jackie glared at her "Like I just said 'None of your business' whore. Now why don't you go up and think of plans to seduce Frankie that are doomed to fail." She spat, the blonde shrugging at her.

"I kinda promised him I would take it easy for a few days. Have him relax a little after what happened and then I'll move in." She smirked "So HA,"

Jackie raised an eyebrow "Wow, you actually made a promise to him. Damn, Laurie is cracking underneath the power of the abused. Finally found your weakness," she smirked, Laurie glaring at her.

"Shut up midget, at least I can get men in bed."

"I'm not a slut like you bitch."

"ALRIGHT, CAT FIGHT!" Kelso exclaimed, moving off to the sidelines. He missed their first one because of Eric. But, since he's not here the fighting can commence.

"There better be no fight happening in my kitchen," Red warned as he stepped into the kitchen, Kelso's happy mood dropping instantly, along with Fez's.

"Damn it." Kelso muttered.

Laurie gave her dad an innocent look "We're not fighting daddy, just disagreeing on something in a civilized matter," she lied.

"Gag me with a spoon," Jackie muttered, Donna nodding at her words.

Red looked around and saw Frankie along with two dumbasses was missing. He looked to the rest of the gang "Where the hell are my son, Steven and Frankie?" he asked. "Eric was suppose to mow the lawn an hour ago, tell me now before I stick my foot in your ass." He threatened, Kelso and Fez holding on to each other.

Jackie opened her mouth to say something when Kitty cam running in "There's a gun fight going on at The Hub!"

Frankie, Eric and Hyde:

Frankie lowered the gun, eyeing the bullet holes that now were in his brother's and friend's faces. He didn't want to do it but knew that he didn't have a choice; they tried to kill him first. He looked to the shocked Hyde and Eric, both of them flabbergasted at what just went down.

"Holy crap," Hyde whispered, looking to the corpses of the two who tried to kill Frankie. He didn't expect all this shit to happen, maybe a fist fight, but defiantly not murder.

"You shot them," Eric squeaked, almost vomiting at the sight of the dead corpses. He leaned his hands on his knees to give himself support.

"I'll explain when we get back," Frankie said, walking over to the bodies. He digged through the pockets and found a spare 9mm pistol along with six python bullets and a handgun clip of fifteen rounds. "Don't wanna explain this more than once."

"But the bodies," Eric reminded, pointing to the corpses that were no doubt gonna be haunting his dreams the next few weeks, possibly years.

"Leave them and casually walk out Forman." Hyde said, regaining his cool and zen after what just happened.

"As long as we don't go to jail, it's fine with me." He said, following Hyde to the door.

Squealing tires could be heard outside "Car, car. Get down, get down." Frankie instructed, the three boys ducking behind the windows.

"Where are Mike and Isaiah?" a voice asked.

"They said they were gonna go to a store around here. Maybe its one of these," another said.

Frankie eyed Hyde and Eric, who eyed him back. Frankie sighed and quickly moved to them "Shut up and don't move. If we're quiet, they won't hear us." He said, moving back to his spot.

"Anyone check this store yet?" the voice asked, Frankie praying it wasn't this one.

"Morons, we're looking for Mike and Isaiah and no one checks the damn fast food store," they asked.

Eric saw the door start to open and out of reflex jumped in front of it, blocking them from entering.

"Open the door,"

"I can't, something's blocking it." The voices said, Hyde glaring at Eric.

Frankie sighed, seeing no way to get out of this "Mike, Isaiah, get away from the door and let us in," the voices said, stopping him from opening his mouth.

"Idiots, stop munching on your food for five seconds to give us an answer,"

Eric was breathing in and out deeply 'Go away, please.' He begged silently.

Hyde leaned further in the wall 'Damn it,'

Frankie gritted his teeth "They drew on us!" he yelled, Hyde and Eric looking at him with a 'WTF you doing' type of look.

"We're sorry; they can be real idiots at times. If you don't tell the cops, we won't come after you guys."

"Tell them to talk to us,"

"They can't." Frankie said, looking to the bodies and took a shaky breath.

"Why?"

Frankie tightened the hold he had on his gun and let a tear loose "I killed them," he said. He didn't hear the voices talk but knew exactly what was coming next. "I didn't have a choice; they drew on me and tried to kill me first. It was out of reflex and I'm sorry. It was the wrong place, at the wrong…"

BANG!

He ducked as a shotgun shell broke the glass that was above him. He quickly got on one knee and shot a bullet at them, the loud sounds startling some people across the street.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled to Hyde and Eric, who ran to the back of the store to hide behind a table. Frankie eyed the spare gun and slid it over to Hyde, who grabbed it and held it in his hand.

Eric started to run, ducking as the bullets flew over him and shattering glass. He jumped over the counter and kept his head down, trying to find a way out.

Hyde kicked the table down and shot out two rounds toward their attackers, who were hiding behind their car.

"THIS IS NOT GONNA END WELL FOR ANY OF US!" Frankie yelled, shutting the gauge for his gun after reloading.

"Should've thought of that first…Frankie."

"GO TO HELL JOHNNY!" he yelled, firing two bullets at them, one hitting Johnny's hand and the shotgun in it. The shock of the bullet actually hitting him caused him to throw his shotgun over the broken glass into the store.

Reaching over with his foot, Frankie pulled the large gun toward him and looked to behind the counter. "ERIC!" he yelled, throwing the large gun over to him. Eric grabbed it and held on tight, his breathing getting shakier by the minute.

"No doubt the cops are coming now," Hyde said.

"We could use this as an excuse for killing Mike and Isaiah." Frankie said, rolling over to the other wall, barely avoiding the bullets that broke through the main door.

Eric stayed behind the counter and eyed the shotgun in his possession. He knew how to shoot, his dad was Red Forman for god's sake, but to actually kill a living person was out of his mindset.

He saw one of the guys trying to run in as he peeked his head up for a quick look. Gulping, he aimed and pulled the trigger, missing by a hair as the remaining guy jumped.

"Nice jump Cody," Frankie spat sarcastically.

"Fuck you Frankie," he spat back.

"You assholes saw my dad do it to me. So…FUCK MY PYTHON YOU BASTARDS!" he yelled, firing the four bullets left in the gun at him, three missing and one connecting with his chest.

"You guys can EAT LEAD!" Hyde yelled, firing seven rounds, all missing but that was because Johnny pulled Cody back.

Eric hopped back over the counter and kicked another table down, shielding himself from the incoming fire.

"Taste the shell of my shotgun," he yelled as well, firing three of his shells, four remaining.

"Don't make taunts Forman," Hyde begged, Eric pouting but nodding.

Frankie was down to three bullets, Hyde to eight and Eric to four. Odds were not looking good for them. Sucking in a deep breath, they stuck their heads out to see Johnny and Cody driving off, cops sirens blazing in the distance.

"WE GOTTA RUN, NOW!" Eric exclaimed, the three boys running out and away. They piled into the Vista Cruiser and piled out, the cops arriving a minute after they left.

Only it wasn't a cop, but a man in a dark coat with dark sunglasses and dark features.

He walked in to see Mike and Isaiah dead and growled, not in anger or sadness but annoyance.

"They failed and now Frankie has a gun. I should've picked the girls first. Actually…the brunette and blonde are my next targets."

Forman House:

"Gun fight, what do you mean," Jackie asked. There couldn't be a gun fight. Hyde, Frankie and Eric were there.

"Bob was over there and saw two boys shooting inside the store. He heard Eric's voice," Kitty cried, holding on to Red for support.

Laurie had a genuinely surprised look on her face "Hottie, Orphan Boy and Dr. Pee Pee are in a gun fight?"

Kelso and Fez were shaking "We can't lose our friends, we just can't." Kelso muttered.

"Oh great Candy God, I swear to always share my candy if you bring my friends back to me safe and sound." Fez 'prayed'.

"I can't lose Eric," Donna said.

"I can't lose my friends. Especially Frankie and Eric," Jackie mumbled, although she was unheard. (1)

Red glared at the wall "I'm getting my hunting rifle and I'm going hunting for my son, alive." He added with emphasis and made a move to go get it when they heard a car pull up.

All heads turned to see Eric, Hyde and Frankie walk in, all carrying guns.

"You guys go out for two hours and bring back guns!" Red asked, his previous emotion gone and replaced with a snap of a finger.

Eric was bloody on the arm but wasn't too bad. Hyde's shades were shattered and needed to be replaced and Frankie was grazed on the arm, probably from when he threw Eric the shotgun and heard Cody shoot at him.

"MY BABY BOYS!" Kitty exclaimed, crushing the three boys into a group hug. All winced but she didn't ease up.

"OH MY GOD!" Donna, Kelso, Laurie and Jackie said in unison.

"I lied Candy God." Fez said.

Eric set the shotgun down and collapsed into the chair by the door "What an interesting day," he mumbled with his eyes closed, more to himself than anybody else. He felt a pair of arms around him and sighed "Donna, that hurts." He complained. He opened them and saw that it wasn't Donna.

But Jackie,

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" she cried, tightening her hold on his skinny frame.

Frankie clicked the safety on his gun and sighed "I need to explain everything…now!"

End of Chapter 10 of Guardian

Tense stuff here.

Next Chapter is gonna have to make this M rated.

(1) HOW DOES NO ONE HEAR HER

Next Time: Frankie's Past, the Story of Abuse


	11. Frankie's Past, The Story of Abuse

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Warning: This chapter might be considered M-rated for child abuse, rape, and death in a nasty way.

Chapter 11- Frankie's Past, The Story of Abuse

"Explain what?" Kelso asked anxiously, watching his friends place their guns in respective places by them.

Hyde clicked on the safety of his handgun and placed it onto the kitchen counter "We were jumped and shot at by people of his past," he explained, everyone gasping at what he said.

Eric leaned the shotgun against the kitchen wall, not even freaking out that Jackie still had a strong grip around him and was not planning on letting go anytime soon. "It was his brother and a few of his old friends."

Jackie turned her head to Frankie, who was placing his Colt Python into his pocket "You have a brother?" she asked surprised.

"'Had' a brother," Hyde corrected, Eric nodding.

Red raised an eyebrow with a scowl on his face "What do you mean 'had' a brother?" he asked.

Frankie sighed and felt his body start to shake "I shot him and killed him and my friend when they said they were asked by my dad to kill me." He explained, the entire group gasping in surprise.

"You killed your brother and your friend?" Jackie asked astonished. Frankie was so nice; he didn't seem like the type of person to kill someone, let alone someone like family.

"Believe us when we say he didn't have a choice Jackie," Eric interrupted before they would freak out more. "They were going to kill him, me and Hyde if he didn't do what he did. And he shouted out that they watched his dad rape him and cheered him on," he said, looking to Frankie as he repeated what he said at The Hub.

Frankie sighed "Yeah, its true. They did watch and cheer no doubt because my dad persuaded them to do so."

"How can you be sure?" Donna asked.

"They were never like that before. They said they were going to ask my dad about something one day and the next, they started acting like pricks to me." He explained, Donna nodding at his answer.

"We're so sorry you had to kill people you cared for," Jackie said with a solemn look on her face, getting up from her spot with Eric and going to pull Frankie into a hug, where he gently moved out of her grip.

"I didn't care for them anymore Jackie, that's why it was so easy to kill them. I don't feel any sense of guilt or regret for what I did." He said his voice reverting back to it was the night they met him, quiet and full of fear.

Kitty gave him a sad look "You don't mean that, you do still care for them. Even if they did some horrible things to you and tried to kill you."

"I don't know about that Mrs. Forman, after what happened to me and my dad, I can't ever love them again."

Eric stretched his arms over his head "You said you were going to explain to us what happened with you and your dad on that fateful day." He reminded.

"Night," Frankie corrected. "It happened on the same night that you found me."

Eric went over and clapped a hand on his shoulder "Well then buddy, if you feel up to it go on ahead."

Frankie smiled gratefully at his friend and took a spot against the wall by Laurie, who took a hold of his hand. He blushed a little as he felt her lean against him and lay her head on his shoulder. He would've freaked out or ran away by now had it been anyone else, but he didn't know why he wasn't so scared when it was her. Maybe because they already went through this phase and she promised him that she wouldn't try and do anything to make him uncomfortable around her. This feeling that he got now was nice, he felt safe around her and everyone else here.

Maybe he found a family after all.

"Well, I was just out on a walk…" he started, his mind replaying the events of the night where things went to shit for him.

Flashback:

_Frankie was just walking down the streets around his block, minding his own business. He had his hands in his pocket with an abnormal expression on his face. His dad had called him while he was at Isaiah's house and told him to come home now, that there was an emergency. He laughed quietly because his dad didn't even give him more than five words a month and now he was calling him to tell him to come back._

_He was slightly concerned because what if something happened at home. What if someone got hurt and was in danger? What if someone was missing?_

_He shook his head to clear his head; he was just being paranoid again. He still couldn't shake the creepy vibe he was feeling though, as if something bad was gonna happen._

_He saw two cars parked out front of his house, both he recognized as Johnny and Cody's cars. That threw him for a loop. What were Cody and Johnny doing here?_

_He took a deep breath and opened the door, watching as a dark corridor filled his vision. He didn't hear anything, nothing, just a small gust of wind that came from outside._

_Now knowing something was up, he pulled his Colt Python from his back pocket. His dad was involved with law enforcement and was a respected officer in the small town of Point Place. He was given the gun as a way to 'defend' himself in case he needed too, although there was only one person he needed to defend himself from._

_He walked quietly through the halls of his house, his hand shaking slightly, and raised his gun at the door to the bedroom. Opening it slowly, he saw that there was nothing there so moved on toward the back of the house. He reached the door to his backyard when a scream was heard, coming from the backyard, and the opened, more like kicked, the door open and readied his gun._

_What he saw though, shook him like a leaf in the cold autumn wind. _

_His dad was drilling a hole in his mom's neck, with Michael, Isaiah, Johnny, Cody and his older brother Nate watching._

"_What…" he whispered to himself, just watching as his dad finished drilling the hole and sticking his finger inside the hole and licking the blood off his finger. He reached and grabbed a screwdriver from his back pocket and shoved it into the hole and pushed it through, finishing the hole so now it was perfectly round._

"_The…." he said as he saw his two brothers walk up and took places on each side of their mom's dying body and stuck their fingers into the holes. They looked to each other and smirked before gripping the neck._

"_Hell." He finished as they yanked and pulled with enough force to pull the head clean off, blood shooting out like a fountain._

_His dad turned and saw him standing there, a smirk growing on his face before, in a flash, Johnny, Cody and Isaiah came up and grabbed him, his gun falling to the floor in shock and surprise before he was pulled to his family._

"_Hello…son," he said with such malice and venom in his voice as he ever heard. He nodded toward his friends and in a flash, he was pinned down on the grass and saw his brothers pull out a baseball bat and hand it to their dad._

_He hovered above him and brought the bat down, hard, on his face, a large bruise forming already. _

_He screamed in pain but it didn't do anything as he felt the bat come down again and again and again and after a few minutes, stopped, but that didn't matter as his face was already bloody and bruised from what happened._

_He saw his brother Nate come over with a knife and placed it over his chest, right where his lung was and plunged right on through, blood shooting out from his chest and his mouth._

_Next he saw Michael come with another bat and slammed down on his chest again, breaking a rib or two from how hard he brought the bat down. All of the blood that wouldn't come out would no doubt kill him from internal bleeding if he kept taking a beating. Before the bat could come down again, he held up his wrist and the bat smashed into it, him not knowing if it got broken or not._

"_I'm glad you're still alive, now I can do this and no doubt kill you," his dad said, his pants coming off and felt his slipping off as well, although he was too weak to try and do anything to stop it._

_He felt his dad go inside him and tried to scream for help, but didn't do anything, mostly because he was too weak to move and talk but felt all the times his dad went in and out of him. _

_He didn't know how long he was laying there and didn't know how long his dad was raping him but it felt like an eternity. Why was his dad doing this? Why did he kill his mom and why did he want him dead too?_

_Finally, he blacked out, but not before hearing his dad's charming final words "If I see you again I'll do more than just rape you next time." He heard his 'friends' cheer before he lost himself in the darkness, waking up hours later in a hospital, his mind and body completely fucked up from what happened and knew that this would scar him for life._

Flashback End:

Frankie was crying by the end and gave the gang a cold hard glare "Why didn't you just let me die? Why didn't you let me just slip away where I could be free from all of this? Huh, WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME GET MY FREEDOM!" he yelled, before he tried to run off, Red grabbing him before he can move.

"It'll be alright son," he assured him.

"Just let me go, let me die and I can finally be free from my pain. None of you even want me here, I know you don't."

"Then why did Forman and I risk our lives to save you back at The Hub? Why didn't we just walk away from you at the hospital and go about with our lives? If we didn't care, you would still be alone," Hyde told him.

"I am alone, I got no family, no friends, no nothing." He cried, finally relenting himself to Red's grip, his body falling against the floor.

Eric smiled and pointed to himself "You're wrong there too. You got four brothers, three sisters and two new parental figures here for you. We're not going to let anything happen to you Frankie, even if we need to face the devil himself for you. We won't let you slip away,"

Jackie moved closer and invited him for a hug, which he declined but being the stubborn girl she is, gave him one anyway "We're your guardians,"

Laurie let a jealous type look cross her face before she shook it off. Although she would never admit it out loud, she thinks she's starting to develop some feelings for this boy. His heartbreaking story is making her doubt that sex can only be used for pleasure and can really hurt people in some of the worst possible ways. And when she really put the thought of wanting to have sex with him off her mind, she noticed that he was really cute, sweet and so loveable. It made her want to really start something with him that can be about more then just sex, although she WAS going to do it with him one day, she would accept the fact that it would be awhile.

Kelso and Fez let loose grins on their faces "Guardians forever man," Kelso said.

"Friends Forever little buddy," Fez said, giving him a high five as he did, Kelso following his example.

Hyde settled more for a handshake "Yeah sure, what they said,"

Donna hugged him too "Big Sis Donna will always be here for you."

Eric smiled and grabbed his hand with his, looking at Frankie in the eye "You're not my friend…you're my brother," he said, Frankie's eyes widening and gasping.

Kitty and Red came closer and Kitty engulfed him into a strong hug "I will always see you as my baby boy,"

Red sighed but held a small smile on his face"I guess you're the newest Forman in the family. I'll treat you better than your other 'father'," he spat out the word father as if it were a poison, getting laughs from the kids.

Frankie looked to the only one who didn't say anything, Laurie, and watched as she sighed and came closer to him. He watched her pucker her lips and watched as they connected with his cheek, before they pulled away.

"We all do care for you," she assured him, his lips forming a small smile.

"I see that and I won't let any of you get hurt," (1)

End of Chapter 11 of Guardian

(1)- Looks away innocently and sips on cup of Coca-Cola "Surrrrre Frankie, whatever you say."

Now that I got a part of his past out, the pieces are sure to be put together now. This is only one night, not everything that's happened to him, although that will come back too I wanted to show what happened on that night they found him, or at least a part of it.

There goes Arc 1'The Intro Arc' and Arc 2 'The Rescue Arc' is next. I'm thinking around 3-5 arcs and around 10-15 chapters for each.

It always nags me when I write Laurie because she isn't really all that caring and stuff and I feel I'm making her too OOC. Let me know please?

Next Time: Kidnapped


	12. The Start to Arc 2: Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 12- The Start to Arc 2: The Kidnapping

It's been a few weeks since Frankie had shared his heartbreaking story to the rest of the gang. He was quieter and more distant when the gang would mention anything that considered his past. When they asked if he wanted help, he furiously said no and left. He came back an hour later in dirt and with a box, which had Python bullets.

"I got a connection," was all he said when questioned, keeping the box down in the basement where no one knew, only Red as he demanded to know where he was keeping bullets in his house. They decided to wait and let him decide when he wanted help, much to everyone's dismay as he didn't seem to want help and probably wouldn't anytime soon, if ever.

Now the boys were with Red in The Vista Cruiser going to a cabin for hunting lessons, not so much hunting lessons as shooting lessons as the boys wanted to be ready in case another shootout occurs and the girls were back at the house.

"That was just a heartbreaking story. How can that happen to a kid," Kitty asked her companions, who were sitting in the kitchen.

"Simple, the man is a monster straight from hell and takes pleasure in seeing people hurt. Especially his supposed loved ones," Jackie spat, holding back the few tears that always came when she thought of Frankie's story. "And he killed his brother and friend out of rage, he really needs help before he completely breaks and does something that he'll regret."

"Amen to that Jackie, the only appropriate name for someone like Frankie's father is 'monster'." Donna said, dripping the word monster with so much venom it gave the room a violent chill.

Laurie glared "Yeah, sex should only be used to have pleasure with someone, not to be used to completely destroy someone."

Jackie smirked "Are you sure you don't care for him Laurie? Just a little bit," she teased. Laurie wasn't being the slut that she was capable of whenever Frankie was by. Sure she still tried to ease him into getting into bed but didn't go into full on slut mode. Laurie said it was because he didn't need to freak out again just because a hot girl like her wanted to have sex with him, which Jackie knew was a lie.

Laurie glared at the tiny brunette "Shut up midget, of course I kinda care for him, I won't deny that. But I don't have any real feelings like that for him; he's just a really hard challenge to get in bed with,"

Kitty glared at her daughter "That boy doesn't need you playing him like that Laurie, you'll only hurt him even more and he might do something drastic. I can't believe you would still try and do that to him,"

Donna glared too "Yeah Laurie that's just really cold and heartless,"

Jackie smirked "It's alright girls, she's lying to us. She's just using the whole 'he's a challenge' thing as a cover to hide that she loves him," she teased.

Laurie glared at her "Oh yeah Jackie, just like your hiding your feelings for my brother by acting like a snob and being all friendly with Frankie," she smirked.

Jackie's eyes widened and she felt sweat starting to form at the back of the head and drip down. Her hands started to shake and a blush was slowly forming on her face.

Donna turned to look at her friend "Wait, hold on a second. Jackie likes ERIC," she asked Laurie, who nodded with the smirk growing bigger.

"Yep and she can't face the fact that she is head over heels for him. She's embarrassed by it,"

"NO I'M NOT; I'M NOT EMBARRASSED BY IT!" Jackie yelled, her hand clamping over her mouth a second too late.

"Gotcha," Laurie laughed, her smirk growing triumphant.

"You like my son?" Kitty asked, really confused at what just happened. That was the last thing that she expected to happen, Jackie liking Eric, what a big ol slap to the face. She thought she liked Frankie, being all nice to him and showing careness that she never hinted at having before. But, now that she thought about it, she always put on a show when Eric was around. She would sometimes nervously twitch when Eric was around her and would have a little blush when Eric would look at her.

Jackie looked at her companions slowly and nervously before looking to her side at the wall, doing the smart thing and staying quiet.

Donna looked kinda hurt "How can you do this Jackie? How can you like my boyfriend?"

Jackie turned with a small glare "You can't possibly be mad at me for liking Eric. It's not my fault I feel this way,"

"Do you want to feel this way about him?"

"Yes, Eric is a real special guy. He's fun, caring, cute, brave, the list just goes on Donna,"

"I knew something was up when you hugged him when he, Hyde and Frankie came back from their gunfight,"

"I didn't see you rush up to hug him when he came back and you're supposed to be his girlfriend!"

"That's because you had your tiny midget arms around him before I could blink!"

"Alright girls," Kitty interrupted, Laurie laughing at the scene, happy that the attention was taken off from her and her supposed feelings for Frankie. "There's no need to fight, sure it's awkward that you both like the same boy but there's no need to destroy your friendship over it."

"YES THERE IS A NEED!" they both yelled in unison.

Laurie laughed "Eric would be having a field day right now, seeing two girls fighting over him for whatever reasons,"

Jackie glared at her "We're not done about you and your feelings for Frankie," she countered, Laurie's giant grin turning into a scowl, one that matched her father's perfectly.

The glass on the sliding door to the kitchen from the backyard was shot off, most likely from a shotgun shell, and stepped in a man who appeared to be in his late 30's early 40's. His brown hair was combed all the way back with gel, a shine easily seeable. A dark trench coat was flapping from the wind coming outside, his dark sunglasses matching perfectly in many ways. He had dark gloves on his hands that were holding his shotgun in a professional way, hinting that he had gun training. He also had dark pants with dark boots, the guy looking like something out of a horror movie, or worse.

The sliding door was blown off as well, a younger man stepping out through the giant gap now. He was dressed the same way but his hair wasn't geled and combed but dirty and messy. He had a shotgun as well, although he wasn't holding it as professionally as the older man.

The older man laughed "Nathan, looks like we caught them. Too bad it wasn't Frankie but hey, can't win them all,"

Nathan laughed as well "I knew that this was gonna be too easy, four ladies here. One for each of us." He snapped his fingers, Johnny and Cody, the two guys who tried to kill Frankie, Hyde and Eric at The Hub, stepping from behind him.

Jackie pointed to them "You guys are the ones who tried to kill Eric, Steven and Frankie!" she exclaimed.

Johnny groaned "A loud mouth, just great," he mumbled, his hands digging in his pockets.

"Wait a second," Laurie said "Nathan, Johnny and Cody? Those are names that Frankie mentioned to us in his story," she noted, the girls gasping.

Cody blinked "Wow, he opened up and actually gave details about what happened? Damn, things really are getting crazy if he and his 'friends' were able to survive against us,"

"Hyde said Frankie shot you in the chest, you should be dead!" Donna reminded.

Cody groaned "It's called a bulletproof vest redhead, look it up."

Donna growled and would've tackled him had it not been for the two guys holding guns at them.

Kitty raised her hands up "You don't have to hurt us," she begged.

"Maybe but, my retarded brother had to survive and find you guys," Nathan said, a smirk growing on his face "Yep, my name is Nathan Wilson, older nineteen year old brother of Frankie Wilson,"

"Now come quietly with us and things can be easier for all of us,"

"You just wanna kill Frankie!" Jackie and Laurie yelled at the older man, who didn't bat an eyelash at them.

"I helped bring him into this world, I can easily bring him back out." The father of Frankie said, his identity being revealed.

"YOU'RE HIS FATHER!" they all yelled, eyeing the man up and down. Now that they looked closely, he kinda looked like Frankie. Kinda hard to tell since he was wearing sunglasses and was in really dark clothing.

"Yep," he said as he and his three comrades pulled out chloroform and each grabbed a respective girl. Nathan grabbed Donna, Johnny grabbed Jackie, Cody grabbed Laurie and Frankie's father grabbed Kitty.

The girls inhaled the scent and tried fighting against the grip of the four men, but were easily outmatched. They struggled before each having one common thought and passed out.

'Red/Frankie/Eric, please save me!' they thought, their bodies falling lifelessly in the arms of their kidnappers.

They all grinned before picking the girls up and dropped a piece of paper behind, the Forman house now empty.

The boys (10 minutes later):

"Kelso please remind me to never go anywhere near you when we have to use a gun." Eric asked, sitting in the back of the cruiser.

"Sorry, it's not my fault the bird got in the way!"

"Yes, but it is your fault for thinking it was a UFO and shooting the gun like a moron. For god's sake man you almost shot Fez," Eric said.

Fez glared at the guilty "You son of a bitch," he growled, tackling Kelso from his spot in the car, also hitting Hyde in the process.

"God damn it Fez, wait until we're out of the car at least." He yelled, Fez stopping but still kept his glare on Kelso.

Frankie chuckled softly from his spot in the front of the car, next to Red with his Colt Python tightly in his hand. "You guys are really something else. By the way Kelso, when you're not shooting randomly when you're in a panic attack, you really are a decent shot." He praised, Kelso grinning before turning to the guys.

"BURN!" he yelled in their faces.

"Although Fez is slightly better," he added Fez and Kelso swapping places.

"BURN!" Fez yelled, Kelso moping to himself.

Red had just about enough of the yelling "SHUT THE HELL UP. For god sake Kettlehead and Tarzan, you never shut up for anything. You always have something to say about everything," he said in frustration.

"Harsh," Eric said, his father shooting a glare at him before he slumped back in his seat.

Hyde looked to see the Forman house in the distance, but the front door was open. He tapped Red's shoulder "Uhh Red, we have a problem." He said, pointing to the open front door.

Red stopped the car and pulled out his hunting rifle "Frankie comes with me, you guys stay behind and back us up in case something goes wrong," he ordered. The boys nodded and went to get their weapons from the trunk.

Frankie was feeling a really bad case of déjà vu, and it wasn't the good kind. He walked inside with his gun pointed forward, spotting the kitchen door blown off. His heart stopped in his chest "Red," he called to the man, who was scoping out the stairs.

Red came and saw the door was blown off as was the glass sliding door to his backyard. His brain immediately thought about the safety of his wife and daughter before seeing a paper on the floor. He picked it up and his face hardened before handing it to Frankie.

"It's for you," he said, Frankie grabbing it and glancing down.

_Dear 'Son':_

_If you found this, that means you noticed that your four lady friends are missing. _

_I'm not gonna waste time with a bullshit explanation. I took them and if you want them back, be prepared to fight, your friends as well. _

_I think by now, you all will have a common event that happened to you. Let's see if you're smart enough to figure it out._

'_Love' Dad, Nathan, Johnny and Cody._

Frankie's teeth gritted and set the paper down on the floor, before shooting six rounds into the paper, it becoming shreds and ashes. Red stood and watched while the boys came in and saw Frankie standing there in rage.

"We need to go get ammo from my contact. We have a battle to fight!"

End of Chapter 12 of Guardian

Who do you think is Frankie's contact, it will be funny, shocking and it'll maybe make sense.

Time for war against Frankie's old family.

Some future events:

(1) "HYDE!" Eric yelled as his Zen friend was shot in the head, falling down to the ground in a thud.

(2) "I will never hand Frankie over to you!" Eric told Frankie's dad, who laughed and brought the butcher knife down on him.

(3) "YOU DARE TAKE MY WIFE AND CHILD FROM ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Red yelled to Frankie's dad.

(4) "TIME FOR THE DYNAMIC DUO TO KICKASS!" Kelso and Fez yelled as they charged to Johnny and Cody.

Next Time: Eric in a Frenzy, I'm Going to Kill You


	13. Eric in a Frenzy, I'm Going to Kill You

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 13- Eric in a Frenzy, I'm Going to Kill You

"Wait, what are you talking about," Eric asked Frankie, who was still gripping his gun in rage and anger, looking at the shreds of the paper he unloaded into.

Frankie took a deep breath in and loosened his grip on his gun "I don't know how to say this Eric but…" he stopped to look at his friend in the eye "The girls were kidnapped."

A pin dropped, Eric's hands tightened on the shotgun he had gotten at the fight at The Hub and gritted his teeth.

Hyde raised his eyebrows before they settled in a glare.

Fez and Kelso were already glaring harshly, really pissed about what was just said.

Red looked to Frankie "You said you had a contact for ammo," he asked, Frankie nodding his head. "Then who the hell is it?"

Frankie couldn't stop the smirk from coming on his face, even though he tried. He looked to Hyde "Someone Hyde here knows all too well."

Said boy raised another eyebrow "What are you talking about Wilson?" he asked. Frankie's smirk stayed on his face.

20 minutes later:

"LEO IS YOUR CONTACT!" Eric yelled, staring at the methed out hippie in front of them at The Photo Hut.

"How the hell do you two know each other?" Hyde asked.

Leo laughed "Well man, I know his father and helped teach him how to shoot…" he blinked "Wait, do I know you?" he pointed to Frankie.

"Yes,"

"Oh alright, I was scared for a second man, thought you were someone else and then the feds would find out," he said, moving to grab a box that was hidden beneath the floorboard.

He opened it to see about hundreds of handgun bullets, quite a few shotgun shells and lots of rifle rounds. He held out his hand "$300,"

"$250,"

"$350,"

"$40,"

"Deal man," he said, handing him the box while Frankie handed him the money.

"Now that that idiocy is over I would like to get my wife and daughter back, NOW!" Red yelled, leaving out of the back door of The Photo Hut.

"Why do you need that money for anyway," Kelso asked Leo.

"What do YOU need the ammo for man?" he asked Kelso, who grew a serious expression.

"Our friends were kidnapped and we need to get them back,"

"I can see them right now man, looks like I found them,"

Fez shook his head "No, the lady friends were kidnapped by Frankie's father and old family,"

Leo looked like he remembered something "OH RIGHT, Frankie your dad came by man," he said, the rest of the gang tensing at the sound of Leo's voice. "He said he wants you to meet him at the playground man and to bring your friends too."

Frankie didn't say anything but nodded at Leo "Thanks Leo, see you soon…maybe." He mumbled as he walked out the door, his friends following him.

"I won't be in for a while Leo, but I still wanna get paid," Hyde said as he walked out the door and closed it.

Leo waited a few seconds before he grew a confused expression "Who the hell were those people?"

"Why are they at the playground," Fez asked Frankie, who shrugged at the foreigner.

"Don't know, but I know that it can't be good," he answered.

"How does Leo know your dad," Hyde asked.

"They grew up together and did everything together and they still keep in contact, even after what my dad did," he stopped there as he didn't need to say anymore, the boys understanding.

"When we find them, I'm gonna stick my foot so far up they're ass that I'll kick the information I need out of their mouth!" Red yelled, everyone backing away slightly at the clear anger in his voice. They knew Red could be more pissed and dangerous right now, his wife and daughter we're kidnapped for god's sake, but he was saving it for when they find the bastards who took them.

Eric nodded alongside his dad "Yeah, we're gonna make them pay for what they did to the girls!"

Hyde couldn't resist the smirk that came on his face. He wanted to do this ever since the incident at The Hub, but didn't get the chance too. Now was a good time as any.

"Or Forman, are they gonna pay for taking Jackie," he teased, Eric's face sprouting a huge blush.

"What the hell are you two talking about," Red asked, Frankie's memory clicking and laughing at what Hyde was doing.

"Oh nothing Red, just that your son here doesn't love Donna but loves Jackie," Hyde answered in a no big tone.

"SHUT UP HYDE!" Eric yelled, his face now looking like someone smashed a tomato and threw the sauce on his face.

"Don't try to deny it Eric," Frankie teased, his face pulled into a teasing smirk. "You love Jackie but just don't want to admit it,"

"Sometimes I wish you were still quiet and shy," Eric mumbled.

"So you DO like her," Frankie clarified.

"I'm not admitting to anything," he remarked.

"That would probably work if you didn't have a blush on your face and that it was kinda revealed back at The Hub," he reminded.

Kelso held up his hands "Wait wait wait, Eric likes JACKIE?" he asked in complete shock.

"Why are we talking about this when we're about to go fight in a life and death battle," Eric mumbled again.

Fez wanted to join in on the teasing "Eric and Jackie sitting in a tree, they're in love like two monkeys," he teased, everyone turning to look at him like he's stupid.

"That's not how it goes Fez,"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Then that's how it goes," he patted his head. (1)

"Anyway, forget about how I supposedly love Jackie when we're about to go and fight and might possibly die," Eric begged.

Frankie's face hardened "No one is gonna die here. If something has to be done then I'll be the one to do it, I'm not going to let any of you die for something that is my responsibility,"

"Just shut up," Red said, shocking Frankie. "Stop talking about crap that's not gonna happen. Not one of you dumbasses are dumb enough to get yourselves killed so stop talking crap and focus…because we're here," he said, all of the previous humor gone and replaced with anger and fear, well for Fez and Kelso anyway. The Dynamic Duo was the only ones who weren't in a life and death situation yet, so this was new and scary to them.

"Eric and I will go out first, the rest of you stay on back and get ready to either drive away or fight," Red ordered, the rest of the boys nodding and father and son leaving the Cruiser to go and see what was going on.

"Did you mean what you said though, about us not being dumb enough to get killed," Eric asked, Red not giving his son a glance.

"You survived a fight before right? Then just do what you did before and you'll be fine," Red said, stopping when they reached the entrance to the playground. They looked to see that there were two people holding a few families at gunpoint.

Eric looked carefully at the two as there was something familiar about them but shrugged it off until he heard the name.

"Mike stop messing around and get ready for when they come," Eric heard someone say, the voice sounding so much like Frankie's old friend Isaiah. (2)

"No way," he mumbled, his voice having so much fear and confusion in it.

Red looked to his son "What's your problem dumbass,"

"Frankie shot these two and killed them, there's no way that they can be alive."

"Where did he shoot them?"

"He shot them in the head, point blank range too,"

"It's possible to survive a shot to the head Eric, it's rare but it's possible. It happened to a few of my comrades in the war; they lost parts of their faces though," he said as they snuck around to hide behind a dirt hill that could see what was going on.

Isaiah and Mike had bandages covering the top of their head, no doubt to hide the bullet hole that Frankie had put in each of them. Other then that, Eric noted, they looked exactly the same as a few weeks ago.

"Maybe we can draw them out by killing a few of these people," Mike said, pointing his 9mm to the crowd.

"Your father already told them to come, he'll be here and boy he'll be in a shock when he sees us."

"I was," Eric whispered, Red giving him a death glare, Eric shutting up.

"Can you believe that we survived the shots? Thank God that Dad was a combat medic back in World War 2."

Red's eyes narrowed in thought. There were a few combat medics in the squad; a few had died in the war which didn't leave many left. He ransacked through the names to try and see which one can be connected to Frankie but Isaiah's voice cut him off.

"Frankie couldn't even shoot Cody in the right spot, so it wasn't that much of a shock that we survived. The bullets passed right on by and missed the brain completely, either its luck or Frankie is a terrible shot."

Mike tapped his foot impatiently and started to shake the gun "I can't deal with it anymore!" he yelled, firing and shooting a ten year old kid in the head, right between the eyes. He heard the mother cry for him before he shot her too, his face glistening with a disgusting glee.

Eric started to tremble from his spot on the hill, not in fear but in anger. He was killing people just because he couldn't keep himself in control. He wished Frankie's bullets would've killed them but like Isaiah said before…it was luck that they survived.

"Now then, who's next?" he asked as he raised his gun on a baby in a baby stroller.

Eric had enough and dashed off from the hill after Mike and Isaiah, not caring if the odds were kinda against him. As Mike prepared to pull the trigger, he appeared behind him holding his shotgun like a baseball bat and smacked him in the head, knocking him down across the dirt.

Isaiah turned but was met with the same payment as Mike, skitting across and landing next to him.

"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Eric yelled, his dad appearing next to him.

Mike and Isaiah laughed "Well well, looks like one of the other two asses at The Hub showed up instead and along with Red Forman too, a war veteran that fought in World War 2 and in The Korean War."

"How the hell do you two dumbasses know my name? You know what I don't care, what I do care about is where the hell is my wife and daughter," he bellowed.

"WHERE'S DONNA AND JACKIE!" Eric yelled.

Mike paused to think "Well…the mother and daughter should be getting felt up by now by Nathan and Dad and the redhead is getting felt up by Cody and Johnny is feeling up the brunette,"

He didn't finish as Red slammed the butt of his rifle into Mike's face, sending a sharp pain through his head as he still didn't fully recover from getting shot.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW!" Red demanded, cocking the rifle back so that he can shoot them when need be.

"Why should I tell you two anything? We want Frankie, not you two. So go and get him and maybe we can work something out." Isaiah said.

Red shook his head and chuckled "No, see, that's not gonna work. Either you tell me now or I pull this trigger and make sure that you two stay dead for good this time."

"You don't bullshit around Red, I like that. But still, I'm not saying anything…unless you can catch me," Isaiah yelled, running off.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Eric yelled, giving chase to him. Red stayed to grab Mike's body, said boy glaring at him and spitting in his face.

"We have A LOT to talk about," Red smirked.

Eric vs. Isaiah:

Eric chased Isaiah to the street to see that the 'undead' boy was hopping on a motorcycle. He saw another one, noting it to be Mike's, and hopped on and gave chase to the boy. The boy who was in league with the people that took his mom, sister, girlfriend and crush.

And he was gonna pay!

He dodged the cars that were blocking the path between him and Isaiah, who was starting to pull out his gun.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled as the bullets came out, barely dodging and almost crashing the cycle. He regained his composure and kept chase, waiting to see where this guy was gonna go. He saw that he sped forward and a truck was coming on by.

If he didn't get pass that truck he would lose him.

Knowing that failure wasn't an option, he sped forward and bounced off the trunk of a car, now driving along the top of a row of parked cars. He saw that Isaiah looked back to see that he wasn't exactly behind him and knew that the bandages were clouding his vision by a little bit.

He could use that.

Finally hopping back down on the road, he stayed behind him in his blindspot, just waiting for the right chance to do what he needed to do. He had one shot and couldn't miss but if he waited too long Isaiah would see that he was still behind him and shoot again, which would put innocent people in danger and if he did it now, people would still get hurt.

He looked to see that there weren't any people around, knowing they were in the Abandoned House district as he and his friends liked to call it and knew that this was his chance. Driving so that now he was right behind him, he sped up and hopped off, rolling on the ground and waiting to see if it would work.

It did as the cycle crashed into the back of Isaiah, surprising him enough that he fell off his cycle and crashed into the pavement, both the cycles crashing on the ground a few paces in front of the two boys.

Eric panted and grabbed his shotgun, walking over to him as he had messed up his leg when he rolled over and stopped in front of him. He saw that he was reaching for his gun, so he kicked it away from the guy, eyeing him with a glare.

"I heard you were a scrawny coward," Isaiah said out of the blue. "How did you get the guts to do it?"

"I know what has to be done to protect my family and friends and what you did was inexcusable and I will make you pay for it,"

"Go ahead and kill me then, I'm supposed to be dead anyway."

"No, tell me where they are?" Eric bellowed, Isaiah laughing at his fierce attitude.

"You're a funny guy, Frankie is lucky to have you as a friend. He deserved better then me,"

"Hell yeah he did and I'm gonna help him get the justice he deserves," he raised the gun "I'm gonna beat you into unconsciousness and then I'm gonna drag you to the cops,"

"No your not," he said as he pulled his shirt off to reveal a grenade covered chest, his hand on the wire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Eric asked.

"5…4…3…" Isaiah counted down.

"OH FUCK!" Eric yelled running back the way he came, hoping he didn't get caught in the crossfire from the oncoming explosion.

"2…1…0" he finished as the string was pulled and the grenades went off, a explosion ripping through the streets and sending a loud boom that echoed throughout the small town.

"Mike's armed as well," were his final words.

Eric was pushed back from the explosion and landed on his bad leg, sending a sharp pain through his body. He grunted and winced in pain as he looked at the remains of Isaiah, old friend of his friend/brother Frankie Wilson.

He hopped up and saw that there was a car a few feet from him. Even though Grand Theft Auto wasn't his type of thing, he needed to get back and knew that he needed a vehicle. His eyes widened as he played Isaiah's words back in his head.

"MIKE'S ARMED TOO, OH SHIT!" he yelled as he hotwired, a skill he picked up from Hyde, and drove off back toward the playground.

Red and Mike:

"Where the hell is my wife and daughter?" he asked fiercely, Mike laughing at him.

"Screw you man," he spat, Red punching him in the face. Was this technically child abuse? Yes. Did he care? No.

"I'm only gonna give you one more chance to tell me where they are before I kill you for sure,"

"Alright, my dad gave me a piece of paper with the plan on it and I have it on me. I'll get it for you," he said, reaching in his pocket.

Red was waiting impatiently for Mike to get the paper when a car, no doubt going over the speed limit, crashed through the fence.

"SHOOT HIM!" he heard Eric yell as he hobbled out of the car.

"Eric?"

"SHOOT HIM DAD; HE HAS GRENADES ON HIS CHEST. HE'S GOING TO PULL THE WIRE!"

Mike smirked "Too late," he mumbled. Before he could pull, a shot rang out and connected with his head, the same spot where he was shot before.

There stood Frankie, Hyde, Fez and Kelso…the boys looking shocked at what happened.

Frankie went up and shot his head again along with his neck "Just to make sure you stay dead this time," he said. He heard what Eric yelled and ripped off the shirt, seeing six grenades attached to his chest. He carefully undid the wire and took the grenades, handing one to each of his partners.

"Take one, no doubt these will come in handy," he noted.

Fez looked back and forth between the grenade and Mike's body. He grinned "He likes balls on his chest."

End of Chapter 13 of Guardian

Isaiah and Mike are now officially K.I.A.

Fez is funny, good ol Fez.

He and Kelso are getting involved soon, and by soon I mean next time.

(1)- I liked that exchange between Hyde and Fez in the show, so I had to put it here.

(2)- I regret 'killing' Mike and Isaiah so early, now I feel like Robert Kirkman. So I decided to give a reasonable excuse to bring them back, at least for this. You can survive a shot to the head but like Red said, it's rare. I killed them to show that Eric and everyone aren't fucking around with this. I highly doubt Eric would've threatened to kill someone had it been for anything else, but with his behavior toward Isaiah and Mike here, it shows that Eric is ready to do anything to get the girls back.

Next Time: Being Beautiful Doesn't Make You Weak


	14. Being Beautiful Doesn't Make You Weak

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

Chapter 14- Being Beautiful Doesn't Make you Weak

"Didn't learn a goddamn thing," Red complained as he and the boys stepped back into the Cruiser.

"Actually," Eric piped up. "I learned that if you crash a motorcycle, something is breaking." He said, motioning to his leg.

"It's sprained you big baby, get over it." Red barked, although relieved that his son didn't get anything but a sprained leg. He didn't want to lose his son as well, he was the only family he had left for now and he'll be damned if he lets something happen to him.

"Yes sir Red Forman sir," Eric saluted.

"Where do we go from here? We got no leads," Hyde noted.

"Unlike you five I'm not an idiot. Mike the dumbass did have a note from his father in his pocket." Red said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"He didn't like being called a liar, so it makes sense that when he said it that he had a note of sorts on him." Frankie explained, not at all fazed that he killed his brother, again. Maybe he was shaken up the first time but a second time; it just felt like a chore.

"It has three locations on it. No doubt they want to split us up. A bakery, an abandoned house and a baseball field." Red read.

"Wow, a bakery? Really…" Hyde facepalmed. So much effort into finding decent locations,

NOT!

"We might lose time if we go through them one by one. So I'll go with Hyde, Eric you go with your dad and Fez and Kelso go together." Frankie said.

"Very smart idea on sending Kettlehead and Poncho together," Red said sarcastically.

"No offence Frank, but I'll go with Fez and you can go with Kelso." Hyde said.

Frankie shook his head "These two together really make a good team. They compliment each other well and they aren't called 'The Dynamic Duo' for nothing." He smirked, Fez and Kelso grinning.

"Thank you for showing so much confidence in us Frankie, we won't let you down." Fez shouted, Kelso wrapping an arm around him.

"We are gonna kick ass!"

Red shrugged "If something happens, it's because of you." He pointed to Frankie, who smiled.

"I have confidence in these two."

"Eric and I will go to the baseball field; you and Steven can go to the abandoned house and the 'Dynamic Dumbasses' can go to the bakery." Red relayed.

"We go to the place with food? YAY, CAKE!" Fez yelled in excitement.

"You're not going for cake, your going to find information on the girls. If you don't at least put some kind of effort and you die, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll pull you out of the grave and kick you until my foot falls off and stays stuck in your ass." Red threatened with his classic foot in ass threats, Fez and Kelso nodding at him.

"The bakery's a block from here," Frankie pointed out. "Best if they leave now,"

"If we don't come back," Fez started as they stepped out the car "You guys are my best friends and I love you all." He smiled.

"You will come back." Eric remarked.

"Nothing's set in stone Forman. You guys are my family and if I die, I'll miss you." Kelso stated as he got out of the Cruiser.

They walked close with their shotguns tight in hand, hearing the Cruiser and Frankie and Eric's faint "Good luck."

Fez was shaking like a leaf "I never would've guessed a bakery could be bad," he said as they stopped across the street from the bakery, eyeing the building cautiously.

"How do you think I feel? I'm not strong, I'm only good looking," he smiled sadly. "You can't be both."

"Don't lose your confidence Kelso, that's one thing I admire about you…along with your good looks."

"You're not a bad looking guy yourself Fez but, I can't fight all that well so I can't promise I'll make it out of this. Unlike you, you probably fought many things back in your country."

"It was one bear, and the bear didn't have a gun you son of a bitch."

Kelso laughed "There's the Fez I know, just wanna hear your classic SOB line one more time before we…HEY ARE YOU INDIAN!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"NO YOU BASTARD, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?" he yelled.

"You got a red dot on your forehead. How did I miss it before?" he asked as he stared at the dot on his friend's forehead.

"Because I never had it before you idiot," he retorted.

"Well there's also a red line that's connected to it." He observed, poking the forehead of his angry friend.

"Stop poking me, wait did you say line?" he asked, fear coming to his voice in fast speeds.

"Yeah, why?"

Fez tackled him out of the way as a bullet rang through the air "That was a sniper bullet you son of a bitch," he berated.

"Well sorry Fez, excuse me for not knowing how a sniper works." Kelso defended, two figures appearing from the building.

"Lookie here Johnny, two of Frankie's friends," Cody observed, sniper in hand.

"The man pretty one is the ex boyfriend of the one you had sex with," Johnny said, Kelso and Fez's stomachs starting to get tight.

"You guys…raped Jackie?" Kelso asked slowly, his face starting to twitch.

Johnny smirked "Sure did, all four actually were 'deflowered' so to speak. I did redhead, Cody here did Jackie, Nathan did the younger hot blond and Mike and Frankie's father did the older woman."

Fez's teeth started to grind against each other. If he gritted his teeth harder, he would no doubt break some. "You, you, you BASTARDS!" he yelled, pointing the gun and shooting, Johnny and Cody rolling out the way.

"TIME FOR THE DYNAMIC DUO TO KICK ASS!" Fez and Kelso yelled in unison, charging with a rage they never felt before at Johnny and Cody, who smirked at them.

Johnny grabbed Fez's head with one hand and used his other one to punch him in the gut repeatedly, causing the foreign boy to grunt in pain. Johnny pushed him down and rolled him over, toppling a motorcycle on top of him.

Cody threw the sniper aside and grabbed Kelso's wrist, twisting enough to make the boy drop the shotgun. He kneed him in the stomach and punched his face, sending him spiraling across the pavement. Cody walked up and kicked his stomach, jerking him up off the ground and slamming his heel into his back and holding it there.

"GET OFF HIM!" Fez yelled, shooting a bullet at Cody, who dodged with a back flip.

Kelso stood up and tackled Johnny away from Fez, helping him out afterward.

"You alright little buddy," he asked.

Fez winced as he rubbed his ankle "I think I broke my ankle." He said.

"You guys can't win, accept death and maybe we will make it painless." Cody offered.

"Tell us where the girls are!" Kelso yelled. He was scared; he was scared and didn't know what to do. If he figured out where the girls were and then died, Red couldn't stick his foot in his ass.

"Don't see why not, seeing as you both are going to die. They're in the old police station, just sitting in cells stripped naked, bruised and bloody. It's an amazing sight," he said with disgusting glee.

Fez pointed the shotgun at him "YOU'RE THE ONES THAT ARE GONNA DIE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" he yelled, shooting again at Cody, who rolled away.

"Don't strain yourself Fez, I got this. I'm not going down without a fight now." Kelso said.

"Where did your confidence come from?" his friend asked.

"Now that I know where they are I'm not going to die until I deliver the message. I'll buy you time and you can run,"

"I can't run stupid. I'll fight and YOU can run and give Frankie the location."

"I'm not gonna let my friend sacrifice himself,"

"Me either,"

"None of you are getting out of here!" Johnny yelled, whipping out a switchblade and tackling Fez, the foreign boy holding him back with as much power as he can.

"NO, FEZ!" Kelso yelled, whipping his eyes toward the shotgun, and then to Cody, who looked back. It was a battle of speed now, test to see who goes first.

Kelso ran, ran as fast as his long legs can carry him. He saw Cody running toward the gun as fast as he was. He couldn't let the bastard get it, so he dove for it, knocking him over and getting the gun first.

"LEAVE FEZ ALONE!" he yelled, pulling the trigger and Johnny flying off of Fez, who was panting.

Kelso ran to meet him "You alright man," he asked. He was too occupied with Fez to see that Cody disappeared.

Fez continued breathing quickly "You killed him Kelso, you killed a man." He said, pointing at Johnny's still form.

"Should I…you know, shoot him again so he doesn't come back like Mike and Isaiah?"

"Just to be safe," the foreigner replied, looking away.

Kelso raised it but couldn't fire; it just wasn't in him to do something like this. "Damn it," he growled in anger and annoyance.

"You shot him Kelso, if he comes back, we'll shoot him again." Fez said.

Kelso nodded "I can't believe they raped the girls," he whispered.

"We can't trust them; they're a bunch of liars. We only believe them when we see the girls again." Fez explained grabbing his gun and holding on to Kelso for support.

"I hope your right buddy because if they were, I'll kill Frankie's dad myself." He growled. As a sex loving man, rape wasn't funny to him, especially after what happened with Frankie.

"Where should we go next?"

"Hyde and Frankie," Kelso responded "They're closer, plus Eric's got Red. He'll be fine, for now." He said as he and Fez limped toward the abandoned house…where Hyde and Frankie were in their own battle.

With Frankie's older brother Nathan!

End of Chapter 14 of Guardian

Not much screen time for the Dynamic Duo but it's a start.

We'll see the girls again soon.

Are Johnny and Cody telling the truth?

Kelso killing Johnny is gonna affect him for the rest of the story.

Next Time: Zen and Anger, What a Combo


	15. Zen and Anger, What a Combo

Disclaimer: Own OC, not That 70's Show

AN: Mentions of rape and a body part shot off, but it's not graphic.

Chapter 15- Zen and Anger, What a Combo

As Fez and Kelso went off to their battle against Johnny and Cody, Frankie and Hyde were dropped off at the abandoned house. Eric and Red had parted with them and headed for the baseball field where they would enter their own battle.

Frankie looked to Hyde, who kept staring at the building with an impassive look on his face, his handgun being gripped in his hand. Frankie looked to his Colt Python that he had taken from the back of his pants and checked the ammo gauge, seeing that it was full.

Hyde looked back to him "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

Frankie looked at him confused. He expected Hyde to tell him that this was a death mission and that being out here in the open, playing their game was stupid. But the Zen boy was giving him a look in his own way that showed that he was worried for him. For as long as he knew him, Hyde wasn't the type of guy to show emotion, back at The Hub he wasn't even scared about being in a gunfight, just a little bit pissed.

But, here was the same Zen expert boy, actually looking a little sacred. He knew he was worried about the girls, he was too, but something in there, inside of Hyde's buried emotions, was the emotion of fright. Hyde, even though he wouldn't admit it, cared about his friends like they were his own family, people he would love forever, no matter what came they're way. And because of this, he didn't want to lose any of them. Almost losing Eric and Frankie at The Hub, almost losing Eric for a second time when the boy went and killed Isaiah, and now with Fez and Kelso on their own life and death battle, Hyde was starting to let emotions rage.

"I should be asking you if you are prepared. Not the other way around," Frankie answered. Seeing Hyde here all determined was eating at his heart. Four, now six people were in danger because of him and he didn't want anyone else involved. He hoped Eric and Red would gain some brains and leave now when they had the chance, but with their loved ones in danger he doubted that they would actually leave now. Eric, whose best friend was Donna and true love Jackie, sister was Laurie and mother Kitty, wouldn't leave if they were in danger, especially when they were in the hands of his sick father. Red, his prized daughter Laurie and his loving wife being Kitty, he would die before he gave up on trying to save them.

Something else bothered him though, something else…the identity of his father. No one knew who he was, except him of course, and looking at Hyde was stabbing at his heart and gut repeatedly, making new holes every time he looked at him. If anyone knew who his dad was, they would understand why he couldn't bear to look at Hyde, well he wouldn't say couldn't bear, but it was hard to look at him.

"Just checking, can't have you chickening out now Wilson." Hyde smirked. Again, there was the stab that wouldn't stop. Hyde calling him Wilson, his 'last' name. It didn't bother him that Hyde often called people by their last name; in fact it was more of a professional type of relationship. But…Wilson wasn't his last name. Well, in a way it was, it was his mom's last name, not his dad's last name. Usually when a child is born they take the last name of the father, but in Frankie's case, he took his mother's because his dad said that problems will rise if he takes his real last name. He didn't question it now but now after meeting the rest of the gang, he understood why his dad told him to not take his last name. But, one day, after all of this was done…he would tell them his last name.

Frankie smirked back "You would chicken out first Hyde; I have kills under my belt. How bout you, how many kills you got?"

Hyde's smirk dropped and he looked back to the house, which was standing out in small town. The windows were loose and hanging off the building, flowing in the wind that kept blowing pass them, bouncing their hair like it was on a trampoline. The door was gone, just a big empty space that needed to be filled in, not like the two of them were here for that. Hyde looked back to Frankie, seeing his smirk was gone now too. Him saying that he had no kills under his belt, it bothered him. It was like saying Hyde didn't care about the girls enough to kill someone. He was gonna be the next one to kill someone. Not just because Frankie has one, hell even Forman has a kill under his belt, but because he wouldn't let these bastards stay alive after what they did. They raped Frankie, kidnapped the girls and were probably doing something to them that Hyde didn't even want to know.

Hyde looked at the handgun in his hand, the gun he had gotten off the supposed dead corpse of Isaiah back at the Hub. He looked to the grip of the gun, where his hand was still tightened around it, and checked his ammo.

Full, a whole thirty rounds, the last limit was fifteen before Red worked on it, doing the same to all guns, even Frankie's Python, which now could hold twelve bullets instead of six. He put the ammo back in and sighed. He didn't know what was behind the house, it could be Johnny and Cody, could be Frankie's older brother that he talked about in his story, Nathan. Or, it could be the man that Hyde was just 'dying' to meet.

Frankie's dad.

Hyde wanted to find him and pop a bullet in his brain. Not having his dad around a lot gave him the idea that dad's were all a bunch of asses. But meeting Red changed his views somewhat. He now knew that not all dads were like his. But, he didn't think there were dads as bad as Frankie's. It made his stomach sick and his reserved anger rise to the point where his face started to turn red from the fury, sometimes fogging up his sunglasses. If Eric knew, he would never let it go, and then Hyde would have to kill him. Just like he'll kill him if he said that they bathed together.

He still had nightmares about that now and then.

"I'll get a kill one day Wilson, and I have a feeling that day is soon." He answered in response to his previous statement.

Frankie blinked his eyes, watching as the Zen on Hyde's face slowly vanished and was being replaced with anger. He looked to see where Hyde was looking and glared, pointing the Python forward.

Nathan stood there with a shotgun in hand, walking slowly with a small smirk on his face.

Nathan descended down the steps slowly, glancing at the forms of his brother and Steven Hyde. Nathan did research on the gang of kids his brother was hanging with and in all honesty, he was happy that he encountered Steven.

Eric wouldn't be much fun, just a chore that was in the way on his list of things to do. He would leave that job with someone else. Hearing from Johnny on how Eric was frightened at the Hub when they tried to kill them, Nathan dubbed him as a scaredy cat, a wimp that wasn't gonna be worth anyone's time. Especially that hot sexy brunette that he had some fun with. As much as he wanted to do more to her, his dad only allowed him to make out with her and feel her up, not going much farther then that.

Kelso was stupid and would die as soon as he looked at him. He would leave the idiot to Cody, as he liked to get stuff done faster then the rest of them. Also, Kelso reminded him of himself, a pervert that just loved to get with as much girls as he could. He respected him after finding out about how many girls he's been with, he was with more girls than him.

Fez was a bigger pervert then him, but wasn't with many, or any girls at all, which made him growl in disgust. And, like with Kelso, he'll probably die with just one look to his face. Johnny stated before that he wanted to kill the foreigner himself, being a racist in some ways, but mostly wanted to kill him because he was an idiot and Johnny hated idiots. Which is another reason why he left Kelso to Cody and Johnny.

Red was someone he wanted to fight, having heard stories about him from his dad about World War Two and Korean War. But, his father wanted Red for himself and his son as an added bonus for some fun. He protested at first, but one shot that was dangerously close to his face that skit past him shut him up.

So, he was left with Hyde. Disappointed at first but after learning the truth about Steven from his dad, he was delighted to have some fun with Steven. It was shocking at first yes, but when he processed it fully, a strange sense of glee spread through his body. He would kill Steven and Frankie and deliver their bodies to his dad, and he would get his award.

Jackie's virginity. (1)

"So…you're Nathan," Hyde said rather calmly. His gun slowly moving up, but not to fast where Nathan would shoot him if he moved at a dangerously fast pace. In those stupid movies where the character doesn't shoot the enemy right away seemed stupid to Hyde, but now that he was experiencing it himself, he knew why they didn't. One mistake, one second of twitching and one second of doubt,

You would get a bullet in the skull.

Nathan's sick grin kept spreading across his evil, otherwise handsome, face. He glanced at Frankie and saw that the fear was now starting to show on him too, which was good because it made things a lot easier for him.

"Yes I am and now…YOU TWO DIE!" he yelled, both boys diving separate ways before Nathan unleashed fire. Now, this is the third fight and no one has thought to call the cops. Well, Frankie's dad has a connection with them and has informed them that he would investigate the shots and warfare.

The only thing he was investigating was the girls.

Hyde hid behind a car, pointing his handgun forward and shooting once, Nathan ducking down to avoid the fire, some hair being scraped off. Oh Hyde did not just screw with a player's hair! Well, now he would find out why that was a bad idea.

Nathan turned to hide behind a support beam of the abandoned place and made a 90 degree turn to shoot at Frankie, who had dove behind one of the other abandoned cars. Nathan was sure that the two of them were freaking out to no end right now. He had the advantage, he had the power and most of all…he had the women.

While his dad didn't allow him to get far with the sexy brunette, he did get _that _far with the younger blonde. He knew his brother was starting to develop a thing for her and since screwing with Frankie was one thing he loved to do, he figured he _screw_ her too just for the hell of it.

Man, once Frankie found out he was gonna flip the hell out.

"Put down the gun Nate," Frankie ordered. More blood being spilled was unnecessary. He killed Mike, Eric killed Isaiah and he had faith that Kelso and Fez can kill whoever was there with them, but the violence was still not necessary. Even though he hates him for what he did and for what he didn't do, Frankie didn't want to kill Nathan. Killing your brother is not something that's easy to do, at least in his eyes. So the fact that he killed Mike twice was something that was impressive in a weird and disturbing way. Nathan was his only sibling left and he didn't want to kill him too, the guilt would no doubt eat him alive for however long he lived.

Hyde on the other hand, he could do it with no problems at all. "Don't try and reason with this asshole. He kidnapped the girls, he took Laurie from you and you're gonna try and reason with him!" Hyde yelled in fury. He was now resorting to using Frankie's feelings for Laurie against him. He only knew because of Frankie mentioning it before he popped the first set of bullets in Mike and Isaiah's corpses. It was dirty yes, but Hyde would use whatever cards he had to his advantage. Frankie wouldn't try and reason with them if he didn't feel some sort of negative emotion for something. Hyde knew that fighting your family wasn't easy but they deserved it for what they did. If Frankie wasn't gonna do it,

Give Hyde the okay and he'll do it himself.

"This is why he's pathetic Steven." Nathan called out. "He's not worth any of your time."

Hyde let loose a sinister chuckle. Hearing those words come out from one of the people on his shit list was pretty damn amusing. Nathan had no idea just how badly Hyde wanted to kill him and how much respect he had for Frankie. Next to Eric, Frankie had become one of his best friends. The two can relate to having deadbeat families and he could better help Frankie to take all that pained emotion and hide it deep down inside as he had done it himself so many years ago.

Hyde got up from his spot by the car, his arms spread out by his side. "Actually Nate, YOU and your FAMILY aren't worth my time. You guys are a bunch of jackasses that feel like you're so bad and cool for doing what you do. Well, let me tell you something but before I do," he lowered his weapon. "Drop the weapon and we'll settle this like men, that is…if you are a man." He challenged. Hyde learned long ago that the best way to deal with people like this was to attack them at the ego, which was their only vulnerable spot.

Nathan spotted the challenge. A part of him wanted to accept it but another part wanted to shoot him right then and there when he had the chance. Accepting the challenge would show the little bastard that he was a man and that he wasn't gonna let anyone tell him otherwise. But, the other part told him to kill him now when his guard was down; taking out one of the targets he had been assigned.

His decision was made.

"Let me tell you what's happening to your lady friends," Nathan said, lowering the gun. He glanced back to his brother, whose gun was still pointed toward him. He wasn't spilling anything if there was a weapon pointing at his face. Frankie's eyes locked with his and he read through his brother's emotion, dropping the weapon by his side.

Nathan nodded "Alright well let me see where to start. After we kidnapped them from the house, we took them by our old hangout Frankie," Nate smirked "The Old Police Station." He took a deep breath to refill his lungs "Anyway, Dad wouldn't allow me to go all out with the sexy, big assed brunette,"

Hyde and Frankie glared at him at his perverted description of Jackie. Frankie's cool was starting to fade out, his eyes going red. (2)

"So…I had some fun with the younger blonde, Laurie I believe her name was," he said. He put the shotgun down on the ground and held up his hands. "Let me get something so you know I ain't lying." He said, going toward his back pocket.

Hyde and Frankie moved their guns back up to point at Nathan, the older brother laughing. "You don't trust me?" he mockingly asked. Hyde and Frankie kept their mouth shut, not responding to him. If they did, they would be feeding into him and that's exactly what he wants them to do.

What Nathan pulled out sent Frankie's anger up pass ten over to the ten-thousand mark.

The perverted asshole had Laurie's bra and her underwear.

His eyes now full bloodshot red, Frankie dropped the Python and charged at Nathan, tackling the older guy to the ground. Frankie grabbed his throat and started to grip his hold, his fingernails being drilled into his neck. Nathan grabbed Frankie's wrist and rolled him over so he was on top of him now. He looked at his brother's eyes and gasped at the color of them, but his shock wore off a second later with his typical smirk.

Nathan headbutted him, sending a sharp amount of pain through their skulls. Frankie's fingers were still in his neck though, so he ripped them out forcefully and hooked his right cheek, a tooth flying out from the force and power of the hit. He did the same with his left cheek and kicked him off right after, his teeth gritted so tight that any harder and they would break off.

Nathan did a backwards summersault, pulling the shotgun up with him as he did. Frankie growled in anger and stupidity. He dropped his gun and now he was gonna get shot. He should've just shot Nathan instead of tackling him. But he wanted him to suffer slowly and painfully for what he did to Laurie.

He raped her.

HE RAPED HER!

And now he and Hyde were dead…wait one second…

Where's Hyde?

"Die brother," Nathan growled, but started to scream soon after he said that. He fell on one knee and grabbed his head in pain, blood flowing down the side of his head. Why?

Hyde was standing a good ten feet behind him, having shot his ear off.

"Damn it," Hyde mumbled "I missed his brain." He ridiculed himself. Frankie's brawl with Nathan was the perfect distraction for him and he had screwed it all up. Oh well, that's why you always have extra ammo.

Nathan threw Laurie's clothes at the two of them respectively and ran away; he needed to get his ear amputated before it was too late. While he will regret it later and while he wanted to do it now…

He'll kill them next time.

Frankie was holding the bra when Kelso and Fez came running in. Fez was slightly limping on one side, probably due to a broken ankle and Kelso had horror on his face.

Whether something happened there or he was shocked about the bra was a total mystery.

"What is that?" the two asked.

Hyde held on to the panties and walked past them, half expecting one of them, or both of them, to try and take it. He was surprised when they didn't and handed it back to Frankie, who tugged them into his back pocket.

"Laurie's clothes…my brother raped her." Frankie whispered, picking up his fallen gun as he explained what happened.

Normally the Dynamic Duo would get all pervy and excited, but they knew that this wasn't a joke and would never be one ever.

Laurie and Frankie were now the same in one way.

Looks like Johnny and Cody were right.

"I…killed Johnny," Kelso whispered.

"It's alright man; let's catch up with Red and Eric. I know who's left and if we don't get there soon…my dad is gonna kill them."

End of Chapter 15 of Guardian

Laurie…oh no. :(

(1)- Kelso and Jackie never had sex in this story. She wanted her virginity to be taken by Eric.

(2)- This happens to me when I get mad. Figured it could work well here. My eyes change color and that's a main reason why no one I know messes with me.

Two of our boys are gonna get hurt, and I mean HURT, next time. So, prepare to cry.

Next Time: Handicapped


	16. Handicapped

Disclaimer: Own Frankie, not That 70's Show

AN: Injuries that are brutal, you have been warned.

Chapter 16- Handicapped

While Fez, Kelso, Hyde and Frankie were locked in combat, Father and Son were on their way to their own battle. Eric stayed quiet the entire time, not sure what to say to his dad in a situation like this. He felt so out of place, going to a fight to save his family. Sure he had killed someone, which actually wasn't all that long ago, but he really hadn't actually killed Isaiah. He had killed himself but Eric was the one who made him kill himself, so if you want to be technical Eric had killed him. But his dad, he had experience with fighting like this, he hadn't and so he felt he was going to lose his nerve and get his dad and himself killed.

Red kept driving, not sparing his son a single glance. Not that Red didn't want to, it was just that he didn't want to see his son's face if they were about to go and walk in a death trap. He couldn't protect his wife and daughter so felt that he couldn't protect his son either. He could protect complete strangers, beat the crap out of one of the guys who had helped with the kidnapping in the first place and even give himself confidence that he would find the leader, Frankie's dad, and beat the bastard to death. But, he couldn't give himself the confidence that he could protect his son. This was one of those times where Red wished he wasn't such a hardass to Eric, now creating a space of uncomfortableness that just wouldn't leave.

"Dad," Eric's voice snapped Red from his thoughts. Eric was still not facing him but instead was playing with his fingers, his shotgun resting in front of him. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What the hell are you sorry about," Red gruffly asked, although he tried to make it softer. He didn't know if this was his final talk with his kid and actually wanted it to be somewhat memorable.

"That I'm not the son you wanted." Eric answered, his head now definitely looking anywhere but his dad's face. He sighed. "I know you wanted a son who was an athlete, one who can do well enough to make you proud, one that you can say that's my boy and not feel embarrassed by it."

Red wasn't expecting him to say that. Sure, Eric wasn't what Red had exactly planned for a son, but that didn't mean he wasn't proud of him. Not a lot of people would be out here fighting to save his family and not just anyone would've gone on a high speed chase to try and catch one of the guys. Eric wasn't what Red planned, but he was something better, although he wasn't going to admit that in a snowball's chance in hell.

Red sighed. "Listen Eric, sure your scrawny and have lots of faults and your not really what most people would consider to be cool,"

"Thanks," he sarcastically mumbled. He knew this was a bad idea, to tell Red how exactly he was feeling. He wanted his dad to say something nice to him in case if this was it, his final conversation with him. But nope, his last memory with his dad was probably gonna be the worst one yet.

"Let me finish dumbass," he glared. He took a deep breath, eyes back on the road. "You are something that I would've never expected. Someone who would go and put his life on the line to save his family and his friends. Many people would've called it quits by now but you keep on going. So, yeah your not what I planned but I guess you aren't all bad," Red admitted, looking ahead to see if the baseball field was anywhere in sight.

Eric just sat there in shock. His father, Red Forman, had actually said he wasn't all that bad of a son, and indirectly said he wasn't all that bad of a man either. Which was something as Red had always called him boy, but never a man. He smiled but didn't say anything back, knowing that he'll kill the moment if he did.

"The field is right there," Red pointed out, the baseball field where little kids practiced. But, now that field was gonna be a murder scene. Whether Red, Eric or whoever was there died, someone wasn't going to make it out of this fight.

Eric took the shotgun and opened the passenger door, holding the gun forward and kicking the door closed with his foot. He waited for Red to say something about kicking the door closed but it didn't come. Maybe Red knew that the only thing that mattered now was seeing who was here and not about the condition of the car. Eric's heart pounded in his chest, almost bursting from the amount of fear and dread he had. He glanced at the dugouts and saw that there was nothing there, no sign of life here.

"To think that I always thought about you and me on a baseball field," Red called, looking around the bleachers. "This isn't what I had in mind."

Eric couldn't hold the small chuckle that escaped from his lips. Red glared at him and like that it disappeared as fast as it came. They continued to look around but didn't see, hear or feel any signs of life around them. Eric poked a piece of the ground with the gun, not finding anything there. He was now getting scared waiting for something to jump out and attack him. He heard a twig snap and quickly turned, almost shooting but didn't, which would save him a bullet and a lecture from Red about wasting the ammo.

He kept his senses up as he looked around with much more caution then he had before, seeing something move but identified it as a bird.

Red heard a clap and turned with his rifle pointed at hand towards the disturbance.

A man dressed in dark clothing was sitting on top of the bleachers.

"Hello Forman's, so nice to finally see you face to face," he taunted, moving down the steps with no fear that Red was pointing his rifle at him. The man smirked and kept his eyes locked with Red, who was glaring so hatefully that the area around him was starting to get holes in them. Frankie's dad landed on the dirt and looked to Eric, who still had yet to turn around to look.

"Point a finger at my son and I'll blow your brains out," Red threatened, his rifle cocked back and ready to shoot the man dead. This was the main guy, the guy who caused all this shit to happen in the first place, the father of the boy that they had taken in.

Frankie's dad turned back to Red. "I thought you hated your son Red. What's with the sudden protection?"

Red glared at him, knowing this bastard was just trying to get inside his head. "Unlike you, I love my son and would do anything to protect him and my family. Which is why I'm gonna kill you for kidnapping my wife and daughter but not before you tell me where the hell they're at." He growled.

Frankie's dad gave the idea a thought, actually looking like he was going to say something to Red. But instead he pointed his gun to Eric's back and smirked. "Nope," and pulled the trigger.

Eric heard the shot and out of instinct, dove to the right, the bullet passing on by him and landing in a tree. He looked to see his dad whipping another guy with the butt of his rifle. He knew who the guy was, remembering Frankie's description all too well. His jackass dad had finally shown himself.

He pulled the shotgun back. "DAD MOVE!" he yelled, Red jumping back as Eric pulled the trigger, a shell flying toward the monster he had come to hate with everything in him. His dad dodged the shell and ran toward Eric, who shot again, but missed by a hair. "Oh crap," he growled as he tried to pull the gun back again, but was met with a fist instead in the cheek, skitting across the grass.

"YOU DARE TAKE MY WIFE AND CHILD FROM ME AND HAVE THE BALLS TO ATTACK MY SON! I'LL KILL YOU!" Red yelled, running at a speed much faster for a man his age and tackled him to the ground. He used his rifle to start and beating on the man's face, shattering one of the shades of his sunglasses. Red was kicked off and rolled back onto his feet, his rifle being snatched when he was kicked.

It was thrown to the side with Eric's shotgun by the first base line. He smirked and held his hands up. "Mano a mano," he said. Red charged and threw a fist toward him, but was caught. Frankie's dad tried to head butt him, but Red tilted his head to the side to avoid it. He grabbed his face and tried to shove him off but came up with nothing. Frankie's dad grabbed his waist and picked him up, dropping Red onto the grass with a hard thud.

Eric grabbed his face and looked to see his dad being thrown on the grass. He growled and ran to him, not grabbing the guns as he'll be too tempted to shoot him and he needed to find out where they had taken Jackie and the others.

Jackie.

If he made it out of this, he was no doubt going to tell her he liked her and wouldn't care if she laughed at him or rejected him. As long as she's alive, he didn't care.

He tackled Frankie's dad off of Red and rolled him on his back. He jumped on his stomach and started to bash his face in. Eric was surprised he had this strength in him at all. He guessed that the determination he had to save everyone was giving him some sort of hidden power.

Frankie's dad threw him off, Eric landing on his back. Frankie's dad stood up and grabbed a sharp stick, sharp enough to stab through something. He aimed for Eric's head, but the scrawny boy rolled to the left and back. He aimed again but Eric rolled to the right and back this time. Frankie's dad faked him out by making it look like he was going to go right, but waited for Eric to go back and stabbed again. Eric grabbed the stick and held it with all the strength he had, which wasn't much.

Red came back up and grabbed his arms, holding him back with enough force to make him drop the stick. Eric stood up and ran for him, Frankie's dad pulling both his legs up and kicked Eric back into the dirt. Frankie's dad elbowed Red in the gut repeatedly, the older man keeping his grip on him as tight as he could. Frankie's dad grabbed his wrists and flipped Red over him, the man landing back down in a smack.

Red kicked his ankle, bringing him down with him. He rolled him onto his side and pulled his wrists back with as much force as possible. "WHERE ARE THEY!" he yelled. He was losing patience with this guy and really fast to. Every instinct Red had as a father and husband was telling him to kill this guy but knew he couldn't just yet.

Frankie's dad growled and drove his elbow back into Red's face, cracking his nose. Red fell back clutching it while blurting out as much curses as he could in every possible combination. Frankie's dad limped over to pick up a wrench that just so happened to be there for whatever reason, not that he cared, and faced the tired form of Eric Forman.

He let out a roar and threw the wrench at him, it spinning at such a fast speed, fast enough that it couldn't be seen. Eric looked to see the wrench and dove back to the ground, the wrench barely scrapping over the top of his head. He looked back in shock. This guy really was trying his best to kill them, just so they can't save the girls.

He looked to see another oncoming form, running at a blinding speed. He squinted his eyes to try and see who it was but it wasn't anyone he recognized from his life. The man stood next to Frankie's dad and he whispered something to him, Eric noticing his ear having been shot off by someone. If this guy was with Frankie's dad, then it's safe to assume that Kelso, Frankie, Fez or Hyde had shot him.

Red tried to stand up but was put in a chokehold by the newcomer. The blood from his ear was dripping down and landing on Red's face, his blood from the broken nose and the blood from the shot off ear mixing together.

Eric was shoved down headfirst into the dirt, Frankie's dad using his knees as a way to hold him down and forcefully holding his right hand out in the open. He tried to struggle against the new weight but was shoved harder and deeper into the ground.

"Dad, I may have told Frankie and Steven about the rape," the new guy said, keeping his hold on Red as hard as he could, starting to feel the effect from blood loss.

He shrugged, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a butcher knife. "Let them know Nathan, not like they'll make it to us without getting killed." He smirked. "Although I'll let you two go if you hand Frankie over,"

"Wait one second," Red gasped, losing oxygen fast from the grip he was in. "What rape? You mean when you raped your son? We all already know that."

"No Mister Forman, he means when he raped your precious little girl." He explained.

A fire was starting to burn inside Red; some sort of anger that he had never felt before in his life and didn't know existed. He let out a loud yell and bit into Nathan's hand, the boy yelling out in pain. Red's teeth were drilled into his thumb and with one hard pull, ripped it right off, blood oozing out of his head and now his hand. He let go of Red to cover the missing finger and said man rammed Nathan's head into his knee, throwing him away from him.

"Guys!" Kelso's voice called, the rest of the boys running toward Red and Eric.

Nathan locked eyes with Hyde, the guy who shot his ear off. He growled and pulled out his handgun, pointing at Hyde and shooting, his eyeball and a chunk of his face shot off and falling down. He didn't even have time to react to the shot, one second he was running and the next was shot.

"Hyde!" Eric yelled, watching his Zen friend fall down in a thud, half of his face now missing. Fez and Kelso went to shake him to try and wake him up.

Frankie's dad locked eyes with Frankie and looked to Eric. "Will you hand him over?"

Eric growled "Hell no,"

He shrugged and brought the butcher knife down on him, his right hand being cut off. Eric let out a loud shriek and yell, blood shooting out of his now missing hand spot. Frankie's dad smirked and grabbed the cut off hand, placing it in his pocket.

Red looked at his son clutching his wound, the blood now draining from his face. He ran off to his son, not even caring that Nathan and Frankie's dad were now getting away, only caring about treating his son. He grabbed Eric and hugged him close to him. (1)

"Don't die Eric, don't die," he silently begged. Fez and Kelso grabbed Hyde and ran toward where the Vista Cruiser was, having seen where it was before they ran out to the field.

Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head and passed out, the blood not stopping. Frankie examined Eric's wound and knew that they needed to get him and Hyde to the hospital before they died, that's if they weren't dead already.

He started to hyperventilate. "It's my fault, it's my fault. It's because of me that their hurt and Laurie was raped, I'm sorry Red." He apologized.

"That doesn't matter, get him to the car now and start to drive toward the hospital. I'm not losing my son too, so start running!" Red yelled, picking Eric up and running to the car. First the girls, then Hyde and now Eric. Just how many people were going to get hurt because of him?

Eric was the last one as now he was ending this fight…NOW!

End of Chapter 16 of Guardian

(1)- If your son just had his hand cut off and you couldn't do anything about it and watched, no matter how tough or stone cold you are you are going to break down.

So yeah, Hyde and Eric are the ones that are injured. Originally Fez was the one who was going to get shot and Frankie was the one who was going have his hand cut off, but Frankie was already screwed up by his dad so I decided to cut him some slack and instead decided to give him guilt, which is the worst feeling I think he can have now. He already blames himself for the girls kidnapping and for putting everyone in danger but now since Hyde and Eric lost a body part and are now near death, he is gonna feel like shit.

The next arc is going to fix some of the problems that were raised in this arc, just so you know and give you some kind of relaxing feeling after this chapter.

The girls are reappearing in Chapter 18, a whole chapter about them.

Next Time: Guilt and Forgiveness


	17. Guilt and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Don't own That 70's Show, but I do own Frankie.

Chapter 17- Guilt and Forgiveness

At the hospital, which was the same one they brought Frankie to when he was injured, Red and the remaining three kids were in the waiting room. Fez and Kelso were both munching on some candy they had gotten from the vending machine, both unusually quiet. Red was pacing back and forth with bandages on his nose. It turns out Frankie's dad broke it when he slammed his elbow in it. And Frankie was staring at the ER room.

Hyde and Eric were both being treated by the doctors. Hyde was being operated on to try and save his life. The bullet that Nathan hit him blew out his right eyeball and a chunk of his face. His chances of survival were still up in the air, maybe 40/60.

Eric's new nub was being cauterized as of now. His hand was stolen by Frankie's dad for whatever sick reason he had in mind. Eric lost a lot of blood, but not enough to die, much to their relief. Eric's right hand was his dominant hand and now that it was gone, he would have to readjust to life again with his left hand. Maybe it could've been stitched back on if they still had it.

Red growled, "Why couldn't I protect my son? First my wife and my daughter were kidnapped and now my son is now handicapped!" He turned to Frankie, "This is your fault!"

Kelso looked from his candy to the furious Forman. "Red I don't think,"

"Shut up Kettlehead!" Red snapped. His hardened war like gaze stayed on the saddened form of Frankie, "Everything is because of you. My wife is gone, my daughter was raped and now my son had his hand cut off because of you!"

"Not to mention Hyde had his eye shot out," Fez reminded, not really thinking about what he just said. Kelso glared at him, Fez realizing his mistake. "Oops,"

"Not oops," Red said. "You're right foreigner, Steven had his right side of his face shot out because of him. His family is destroying mine." Frankie refused to look up to him. "I already want to kill you because of what happened to Laurie. My little girl was forced onto because of you. I was alright with the two of you having something going on because of what happened to you, but now if we ever see her again, you aren't allowed to talk to her, or even look at her."

Frankie sobbed quietly, Red's anger rising. "I want you out of my house after all this is done and if Steven or Eric dies, I'll kill you myself." His threat wasn't fake. He meant every word he said. He never wanted to see Frankie again after all of this is done. This kid was a plague and a curse to his family and this was the end. Who knows what'll happen if he sticks around.

Fez timidly spoke up, "Red. Aren't you being a little...harsh?" he asked. He was about to say something else when Kelso grabbed his shoulder, giving the foreign boy a shake of the head. Trying to reason with Red when he's on this state of anger is just not the right thing to do if you wanna live.

Red didn't seem to hear Fez's question, only focusing on the boy in front of him, who still refsued to look at him. It made Red angrier then he already was. This boy was destroying his family and he didn't have the decency to look Red in the face when he was talking to him? Jesus, this kid had no respect for anyone.

Kelso stared at the depressed form of Frankie. He was upset about Hyde and Eric too but he didn't blame Frankie. He didn't even want them to save him in the first place. He wanted to be dead and he warned them about his family and how crazy they were and they didn't take it seriously enough. The fight at The Hub should've been enough, but they didn't take it serious enough and now this was the result of their decision.

Kelso's heart ached though. He didn't want to lose his friends. The girls were gone and now Hyde was on the verge of death while Eric was in a coma like state from the blood loss. If one of them died, he didn't know what he would do. Maybe cry, maybe go in a state of depression. Or maybe he'll go and kill everyone in Frankie's dad's group. He already took one of them down, remembering clearly what the shot sounded like and what the fallen corpse looked like. He took one down, Eric killed one and Frankie killed one. That was half of the group. But now they might lose half of theirs as a retaliation.

Fez was in a smiliar state of mind of Kelso. He drowned out Red's stream of curses towards their newest friend, knowing already that they would have to wait it out until Red was finished. He was next to Hyde when it happened. He remembered Hyde running like it was any other normal day and the next second, he was shot. Hyde's last words before he fell over played in his head.

"E-E-Eric, it's u-up to y-you." And then Steven Hyde fell over, half of his face now gone. It scared Fez, not only because his friend could die, but because that it could've easily been him. He was only a few centimeters away from Hyde when it happened. In fact, Fex wished it was him. He wished he was shot instead of Hyde. He hated to see his friends hurt and seeing Eric's hand chopped off in front of him also haunted his head. Eric's screams of pain as the hand was chopped off burned in his ears, the images of the blood shooting out his hand like a garden hose filled Fez's eyes. He shuttered and bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

Red was still yelling at Frankie, "My son lost a hand, his goddamn hand! He'll never have a normal life because of you. He's handicapped and he still might die of blood loss!" Red wiped his face, a liquid that the remaining three boys all thought was sweat. He had been walking back and forth and yelling for the last few hours nonstop. What Red wouldn't admit to them however, is that the _sweat _was tears. He didn't want to lose his son. He didn't deserve to die and he sure as hell didn't deserve to have his goddamn hand chopped off.

Frankie, for the first time since they got there, uddered a word. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He grabbed his pants and squeezed it, "I know its my fault. I told you to let me die a long time ago but no, no one listens to me." He was sounding like a smartass to Red, but decided to let him talk. He might be amsued by what he hears, "I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to die but you guys decided to do the right thing and help me. Look at where that ended up, the girls are gone, Hyde is most likely going to die and Eric lost a hand. I might've not known them for long Red, but Hyde and Eric are my best friends. They risked their lives to save me at The Hub and I risked mine to save them. How do you think I feel about this? I'm really upset and depressed that they got seriously hurt. It was my father and my brother that amputated them both. If you want me to leave Red, I will. But this is now my mess and it's my duty to fix it. After this is done, I'll leave and never bother you guys again." He promised, finally looking Red in the eye.

Frankie's eyes were covered in tears and it held much pain, misery, regret and determination. Red was surprised, really. Frankie was determined to fix his mistake and do what it takes to make sure this all ends as smoothly as possible. Red almost let a smirk pass his face, but didn't because then Frankie would get the idea that Red wasn't mad at him when he clearly was. He simply kept up his glare and nodded at him.

"Eric Forman?" a nurse called from the door towards the hospital rooms. Kelso, Fez, Red and Frankie turned around to see the nurse that had taken Eric when they arrived was standing there. She spotted them and walked over to them, "The wound's been cauterized and has stopped bleeding. He'll be unconscious for a little bit longer because he's lost so much blood but he won't die." She told them.

"Oh hell yeah!" Kelso shouted in pure delight, his guilt he was feeling about killing someone gone for a moment to relish in the fact that Eric would survive. Fez was jumping for joy as well as was Frankie, although he wasn't really jumping but was sitting in his chair with a grin on his face.

Red was trying to keep his tough man look on but it ultimately failed when the nurse said Eric would live. He would still have his son, his son was gonna live and be okay. Well, as okay as things can be for him with his new handicap. The smile that now stretched his face was filled with so much relief and so much happiness that if anyone knew Red before, they would just think that this was a clone of him.

"What about Hyde?" Kelso asked, remembering about their curly hair, government hating, zen friend who was in worse condition then Eric was. The nurse shook her head, showing she didn't know about Hyde's condition. Kelso nodded, understanding the situation.

Fez turned his head in surprise when Kelso didn't make a move to try and hit on this nurse. She was fairly attractive and Kelso, who was chick crazy, didn't try and make a move on her. Kelso never backed down when it came to a girl, not for anything, and now he was ignoring one. Things in his head must be really bad if he was ignoring her. Fez understood though. He wasn'\t trying to win her over either, the situation with their friends being a lot more important then trying and getting in a girl's pants.

"You can go and see him but he most likely will still be asleep," she told them. They all nodded and stood to go and see Eric.

Red held his hand out, "No one follow me," he warned. "I'm seeing my son first and IF I'm in a pleasant mood, then MAYBE you can see him," he looked to Frankie at that one, the timid boy nodding at Red. He turned to Fez and Kelso, "Come in in maybe ten minutes, I should be done by then." Fez and Kelso nodded at the older Forman, who followed the nurse to his son's room.

Frankie looked at Fez and Kelso, who looked back at him when they realized he was staring at them, "I'm leaving now and finishing this once and for all."

...

Red was now staring at the sleeping form of his son Eric Forman. He sustained some injuries from their fight with Frankie's dad, the bruises that covered some of his body being an example of that. Some dried blood also stained his clothes, but it was unclear if that blood was from the fight or from when his hand was chopped off. He looked over to the nub that now replaced his right hand. It was covered with bandages but Red would always see the blood and open wound when it was still fresh. He could only imagine what Kitty was gonna say and how the rest of the girls were gonna react to Eric's nub. (1)

Kitty.

He missed his wife, a lot. He could only imagine what they were doing to her. If that scumbag that was Frankie's brother raped his daughter, he didn't want to imagine what they were doing to his wife. Just the thought made Red's face scrunch up in anger, slightly hurting his broken nose. He didn't care. He was shot at and had taken a lot of injuries during the war. A broken nose wasn't much to him.

He was also concerned with Steven. His injury was worse then Eric's and they weren't hearing anything about him. Were they hiding something? Was Steven dead? Or were they just not finished yet with his operation? Red wouldn't be surprised if they weren't done yet. The shot could've done some serious damage to his brain as the bullet was dangerously close to it. He hoped Steven would survive. He kinda cared for the kid and now, with Eric and he handicapped in two different ways, they were gonna need all the help that they can get with this fight.

Red was tempted to call the cops but Frankie had warned them at the start to not do that. He said how his dad was involved with them and had connections to them. That explained where Frankie got his Colt Python and where his old _friends _got theirs. Red didn't like it, but if it wouldn't benefit them, it wasn't worth the extra headache.

Eric stirred slightly, startling Red. Eric looked to be in so much pain, his face all tightened and his arm twitching. Red wouldn't admit it, but his heart was aching. He came off as a strict father who didn't seem to respect his son to those who didn't know him. But his son had gained more respect from him today then most of his old comrades did back in the war. Eric, who was only seventeen with no combat training, put his life on the line to save his family and for the girl he loved. Red still was surprised that he loved the Burkhart girl instead of the neighbor girl. He wasn't gonna judge who his son wanted to love, Eric having deserved whatever he wanted with his actions today. He lost his hand for Jackie, and of course all the other girls but in Eric's mind, he probably was telling himself he lost his hand for the girl he liked. If Jackie still treated his son like a loser after he lost his hand for her, Red was gonna be arrested for child abuse and he was serious. He wasn't playing around when it came to his family anymore. If you messed with them, Red was gonna kick your ass.

Eric mumbled in his sleep, "I love you Jackie. I would lose both my hands, arms and legs if it meant to save you. I know you like Frankie, because I heard you say he was cute, brave and amazing but I don't care. I'll still love you," he talked in his sleep. Red knew Eric was dreaming about his feelings for Burkhart and mentally smacked himself. He knew Eric's self confidence wasn't the best, Red could take some of the blame for that, but he didn't think it was this bad. Eric was a great kid and he only had Donna as a lover, so it didn't make sense as to why he was single for a long time. Red would have to make it up to him pretty soon.

Eric's mumble turned into a low voice, "Dad...stop giving me that look," Eric's lips turned into a smirk as his eyes opened. Red was surprised. Eric shouldn't be up yet. He lost a lot of blood and shouldn't even be able to move, let alone wake up. "You're looking at me with a depressed look. Stop, it doesn't suit you." He laughed.

Red smirked, "How's your hand?" he asked, driving the conversation away from him to Eric. He didn't want to explain his feelings to Eric yet. It would overwhelm the boy and he just woke up and he wasn't suppose to do that.

Eric shrugged, "I don't have it. Frankie's dad took it." Red frowned. Eric was still a smartass, one handed or not. "If you're talking about my nub, then it hurts like hell. I can still feel my hand like if its there but everytime I try to move it, it's not there." Eric frowned. "It sucks,"

Red's smirk came back, "Would you lose your hands and legs for Jackie?" he asked.

Eric blushed, coughing nervously. "What? No. Why would I do that?"

"'Cause you can't shut up and you talk in your sleep," Red said, almost laughing when Eric's face sprouted into a full blown blush. "I'm not gonna tease you about it. We're here because of your hand,"

"I know. Dad, it hurts. I didn't think it would get this dangerous, with me and Hyde losing a body part. How is Hyde by the way?" Eric asked, the sound of his friend getting shot replaying in his ears.

Red shrugged, not exactly sure what to tell him. "I hope he's fine,"

"Fez, Kelso and Frankie?"

"Kettlehead and Tonto are fine. As for Wilson, I'm kicking him away," Red firmly said, already knowing what his son's reaction is gonna be.

"Dad, no!" and there it was. "You can't kick him away. What if something else happens to him?"

"Too bad. It's because of him all this is happening. We're gonna save your mother, sister amd your friends and after that, he's gonna leave. He even agreed with it."

Eric frowned, "Dad-"

"Steven Hyde has fallen into a coma," a nurse said to Kelso, Frankie and Fez, who were shocked as hell as was Red and Eric.

Hyde was down and most likely not getting up.

End of Chapter 17 of Guardian

Yeah, funny how I called this chapter Guilt and Forgiveness when there wasn't much forgiveness. I set up the forgiveness but it won't come for a while.

Do you agree with Red? Is this Frankie's fault?

Do you want him to leave?

Sorry if this is short but it's more of a calming down after all the action we had these last few chapters.

We see the girls next time.

(1)- We'll get the answer next time

Next Time: Nightmare


	18. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own That 70's Show

AN: This story has maybe 4-5 chapters left and then I start planning the sequel to this. The release date I have no idea about so don't ask.

Chapter 18- Nightmare

Jackie felt her entire body was tight by the amount of force that was on it and how hard it was for her to sit up. The last thing she remembered was being drugged to sleep and then nothing but a big black hole. For some reason, her entire chest and backside hurt worse then everything else did, as if something had been pressed against them for a long period of time. Regardless, she sat up and looked around to see that Kitty, Donna and Laurie were in here with her too. Wherever here was that is. She also noticed how Laurie had no clothes on, her shirt and pants being discarded to the side for her to take at any connivance but her bra and underwear was nowhere to be found.

To be safe, Jackie checked under her clothes and saw that her bra and underwear was still there.

She forced herself over to Laurie. She might not like the girl, especially since now she dropped the bomb that she liked Eric after Jackie made fun of Laurie liking Frankie, something that she now regretted doing. No doubt that Donna hated her and wanted nothing to do with her after what happened in the Forman's kitchen. Jackie had to at least cover Laurie's nude form with her clothes, knowing that someone could come by and easily see her 'goodies'.

She froze though when she heard someone open the door, falling down on instincts to make it look like she was still passed out. She could easily hear the frustration in one of the guy's voices. She could tell that there were three.

"Someone tell me how a geeky brat like Eric Forman managed to kill Isaiah, arguably one of the toughest ones of us, beside from Nathan."

Jackie grew stiffer at the mention of Eric killing someone. Why did Eric kill a guy? Did he and the rest find out what happened with her and the rest of them and was coming after them to save them? If so, Eric just got even more attractive in her eyes.

The three of them moved away, Jackie not able to hear anything else from them and sat up again. She moved to Donna and shook her to try and wake her up. The redhead stirred but didn't move, Jackie frowning. She was about to shake and slap but that would attract attention from the three men who were just here.

Jackie then tried to go to Kitty, shaking her slightly to get her to awake. Kitty, like Donna, only stirred and didn't open her eyes. Jackie turned to Laurie and with her patience drawing thin and saying to hell with the noise, slapped Laurie in the face.

What she didn't expect was Laurie to cry.

"I won't fight anymore, I promise." She sobbed, clutching at her knees tightly. Jackie opened her mouth but shut it when she started again. "I don't care what you say. I like your brother and I won't sell him out to you." She screamed and clutched at her womanhood, "It hurts! Stop, please!"

"Laurie!" Jackie screamed in her face, drawing the blonde out of her trance. "Calm down, it's just me Jackie."

Laurie saw her clothes and looked around cautiously, "Is he around? Frankie's brother?"

Jackie's eyes widened. "HE kidnapped us?! I don't remember anything except that I was drugged and that my chest and butt hurt like hell."

Laurie sighed, "He wanted to have sex with you and started to get ready by touching you. His dad didn't let him and he instead came to me and…had sex with me."

"I thought you liked sex?" Jackie asked confused. How could the Queen of having sex cry when she had sex when she did it all the time?

"Not sure if I do anymore," Laurie said, surprising Jackie to the depths of hell. "He forced himself on me and it was horrible. He talked about doing it to you and all he has to do is kill Eric and Daddy. I don't want my brother and dad to die by these assholes!" she bawled.

Jackie was seeing a whole new side of Laurie, one that Jackie didn't think she would ever get to see in her life, ever. Laurie Forman had never been for crying, only when she put on an act in front of Red as a daddy's girl. But here, seeing her all broken and hurt at what was happening, along with the fact that Eric and Red's lives were in danger just so the bastard can rape HER, Jackie embraced Laurie and let her cry, crying herself too.

"What's going on?" Donna asked as she finally awoke. She didn't know what the hell was going on and needed an answer right now before she lost it. She was confused when she saw a half-naked Laurie hugging a crying Jackie. "What's wrong with you two?" she asked.

Jackie sniffed, "Frankie's brother violated her and is going to kill Eric and Red so he can violate me." She explained.

Donna glared at the wall. "This is all Frankie's fault! If he would've warned us how dangerous his fucked up family can get, then we would've been on guard! And now Eric and Red are gonna get killed after he just raped Laurie so he can rape Jackie!" she yelled to herself, waking Kitty.

Her first sight was her weeping daughter. "My baby girl!" she cried as the memory of what happened to Laurie came back to her. She was awake when it happened and tried to stop it, but was drugged back to sleep and had to hear the sounds of Nathan's unholy actions to her daughter as she passed out.

"Mommy! They're gonna kill Daddy and Eric!" she cried as she let go of Jackie and went to embrace her mother. Mother and Daughter hugged and let loose the tears. "I don't want Daddy and Eric to die!"

"Count yourself lucky that they're both alive." The leader of the three said as he stepped in. "They're on the way here now and I have my son and friend going after them now to finish it. Eric was lucky to have survived what I did to him."

"What did you do to my baby/boyfriend/lover/brother?" all four asked in unison, scared out of their minds by the look of dread and evil on this guy's face. He smirked and threw something in between the gaps in the cage where they resided in.

Eric's amputated hand landed in Jackie's lap.

"AHHHHH!" she yelled in disgust as she threw the hand out of her lap and by the cage door. "Whose hand is that?!"

"I'll give you a hint. He's tall, nerdy, scrawny and now one-handed."

"You cut off my baby boy's hand?!" Kitty cried. How someone so evil could exist? Kitty didn't know who hated them enough to kidnap them and to hurt Eric the way he did. It was Frankie's family and Kitty knew that other then the night that they found him all beaten, they never crossed paths before.

"You asshole!" Laurie cried as she gazed at the hand of her little brother. She now regretted everything that they fought about. All the fights, all the insults and burns, she would take it all back if she could so Eric wouldn't have to lose his hand.

"What did he do to you?" Jackie asked with tears flowing down her face. Eric lost his hand trying to save them. Trying to save her. Jackie felt a large feeling of guilt forming in her sore chest and blamed herself. If they would've been able to defend themselves, Eric wouldn't have to be handicapped.

"He and his dad fought me and I cut it off when he refused to hand my son over. Before that however, my other son shot Steven Hyde in the face, taking his eye out." He pulled the bloodied eyeball from his pocket. "A piece of his face was shot off too if you want to see that." He offered. This guy was showing them this like if it was a car auction.

"I'll kill you!" Donna screamed as she slammed into the cage. Getting your eye shot out was almost a guaranteed death. Surviving that was low and if you did, you wouldn't be the same ever again.

"I'm actually surprised you guys didn't figure out who I am yet." He said in genuine surprise. "I'm pretty sure Red would know but I can't know. He didn't say anything when I almost took Eric's head off with a wrench." Jackie growled. "I'll take the shades off once I fill you in on what's going on." He held up one finger. "Kelso killed one of my men," he raised a second finger, "Steven shot off my son, Nathan's ear and Red bit off his finger."

The girls smirked at that. Steven and Red were the two that they knew wouldn't go down without a fight and if they did go down, they were taking you down with them.

"Eric killed another one of my men," a fourth finger. "Frankie killed his brother when they found out they survived. A full hand was out, "Before I left, Fez delivered the final blow to the last of my men, at least I think so." He shrugged, not caring all of these people he knew were dying left and right and one of them was his son. "Anything else? No I don't think so. So…let's reveal me." He threw the shades as they hit the ground. All four gasped at who was behind the shades.

Bud Hyde was the man behind it all.

Bud laughed, "Surprised, huh? Yeah, well let's say that I've changed in a lot of ways after Red gave me a beating one time about not being there for Steven. What he didn't know was that I had an affair with Edna when she had an affair with me. I got the woman pregnant with Nathan and so I kept my eye on him so I can try and make up for my mistakes. It only got worse when Mike and Frankie were born. I didn't want twins so I punished the second born, who happened to be Frankie. When their mother found out, I killed her and did what I did to Frankie." He explained his story.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Like I've said Jackie, I've changed in many ways that I can't tell. All I can say was that Red pushed me to become this and now I'm planning revenge on him and I'll finish my son off once and for all. But first," he raised a gun. "I have to dispose of you four."

He was shot in the arm. He was shot by a very pissed off one-handed Eric Forman.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

End of Chapter 18 of Guardian

Kinda short but quality is better then quantity and boy did I mind fuck you with this chapter.

Bud is the father of Frankie, kinda shocking huh?

The sequel will take place after this as I can end this story with this arc and start a new story with the rest as I'm getting to be awfully busy with my life. The departure of one of my friends and the injury of two more makes it kinda hard to write but I try to update a chapter for one of my stories every night and well…I picked this one.

Next time will be the tag-team fight of Frankie and Fez vs. Nathan and Cody while the others go and try to break in the police station, so Eric vs. Bud will have to wait for two chapters.

Next Time: I'm Not Going Down without a Fight


	19. I'm Not Going Down Without a Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own That '70's Show

AN: **Yeah, really sorry about the wait for this but this chapter is the final one. I got other ideas for That '70's Show fanfics that I know you'll enjoy. Time to end this tale and give closure**

Chapter 19- I'm Not Going Down Without a Fight

Leaving the hospital after the announcement that Hyde was in a coma, one no doubtly caused by the gunshot wound, Eric and the rest were racing off towards the police station where the girls were being held. Eric had swiped out his shotgun for Hyde's handgun, due to the scrawny boy not being able to shoot it anymore after losing his hand during his last fight. Kelso and Fez were riding in the back next to Frankie, who appeared to be lost in thought, and Red was driving with his son riding shotgun.

"This ends now." Red barked out to the four boys. "We're taking these guys out and we're going home after this." He looked back to Frankie in the mirror. "Except you. You're gone after this."

"Dad!" Eric gasped. "I thought you were joking."

"Eric," Red started. "Look at all the crap that's happened because of him. Him being brought in is what caused this to happen. Steven is fighting death and you lost your hand. That's enough reason for me to kick him away. And don't you argue with me. I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments."

Eric frowned. "He'll die."

"Like you should've let me in the first place." The timid boy spoke in the back. "I begged you, but you took me in anyway. Look at all the shit that happened, Eric. If I disappear, things might go back to normal for you guys."

"But-" Fez was about to throw in his two cents before Frankie held his hand up. "You'll die."

"I don't care. Hyde might be dead because of me and my problems. I don't want anything else on my conscious. Just let me leave and vanish. You probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"After all we've done with you. I killed a man, Eric killed a man, Hyde got shot, Fez had a motorcycle thrown on his leg, and Red bit off a finger. You can't just leave us after all that." Kelso tried to convince him to stay, not wanting to lose a presence in his life that gave him a bunch of adventure that he craved for himself.

"Watch me, Kelso."

"You must be stupid if you think I'll let you go." Eric warned.

"Just accept it already. You guys were better off without me anyway. What's the big deal if I leave and disappear? I haven't done anything for any of you except almost get you all killed. And plus you've been amputated because of me. Why do you want that around?"

"This wasn't you. It was your scumbag father who took my man. Your brother shot Hyde, not you. Stop blaming everything on yourself when you have nothing to be sorry for. Just accept it that it's your family and not you. You're different from them."

"No, I'm not. Eric, shut up and just focus on saving the girls. You can try and convince me all you want, I'm not staying. Red is right. This is all my fault and the only way I can make amends is to leave and never come back. I'll be doing you all a great favor by doing so."

"Frank," Eric continued, acting like he didn't even hear a word that he just said. "Stop blaming yourself for everything. You have nothing to apologize or make amends for. You haven't done anything wrong to any of us. Help us save the girls and I bet my dad will let you stay." Eric looked over to his father hopefully.

"Nope." Red answered. "And don't make me lose my respect I gained for you over this by making me kick your ass. I wouldn't feel right fighting my handicapped son." He pulled into a spot just a few feet away from the station. Standing outside was the bastard Red bit the finger off of, Nathan, and the other guy that ambushed Kelso and Fez, Cody. "I'll shoot them and then we'll move in."

Frankie's door opened, the boy walking out against Red's orders. "Where's this dumbass going?" he asked. Frankie pulled out his Python, walking over in the direction to where Nathan and Cody were.

"He can't beat them alone. Besides," Fez glared. "I owe that bastard for my leg." He stumbled out of the car and followed after his friend.

"Let Poncho and Dumbass fight them out. You two come with me and Eric…" Red softened his gaze. "Don't feel bad if you can't do a lot." He gestured to the boy's missing hand.

"Missing hand or not, I'll still do my best to help." He promised. Red gave him a proud pat on the back and gestured for him and Kelso to follow after him around the back.

Frankie and Fez approached the smirking duo. Fez was a little ways behind, but still made it his job to move as fast as he could to catch up to him and help him fight. Frankie pointed his Python over to Cody and pulled the trigger, startling the boy as it grazed his leg. Nathan didn't expect him to shoot right away, so took another bullet in the arm as his brother didn't hesitate on opening fire.

Fez used Eric's shotgun to watch over the bodies of their enemies, ready to shoot if he had to. The two evil doers were on the ground in pain, not ready to see how hardened Frankie had become due to this. "Fran-" he stopped when he shot both in the chest, only having two bullets left. "I could've helped."

"You came with me. You were ready to act as my guard. Thank you. Go and find the rest. I got business to finish." He pulled out his grenade he got on Mike's dead corpse. "I'm blowing this place up when you're out. Be ready to run." He warned.

…

Eric smashed his way into the room where he heard the father of Frankie talking to the girls. When he made his way in, he, his father and Kelso were shocked when they all saw that it was Bud Hyde.

"Bud?" Red gasped. "You're behind this?"

"Yes Red, I am. What? Got no comebacks or fists to hit me with for being a bad dad?"

"That's nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you for kidnapping my family and having your son rape my daughter. I'm going to kill you." He glared.

Bud smirked, pointing his gun around the room before landing on Eric. "Move and I'll shoot him."

Eric pointed his back. "I'll shoot you as you shoot me. I'll take you to hell with me."

"You're a brave kid, Eric. Too bad I have to kill you now."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jackie barked against the cage.

"You wanna get shot too? I have plenty of bullets for you all."

"Shut up." Kelso glared at him.

"Big words from an idiot like you, Kelso."

"You do you know you shot your son, right?" Eric asked.

"Steven isn't really my son. I was just forced to act as his father since Edna didn't want him to know his real one. And plus, I didn't do anything to him. Nathan shot him."

"And I killed him," Frankie and Fez appeared. "And Cody. You're all that's left."

"That's the most I heard you talk in a long time. And look how hardened you are," he took note of his final son's eyes. "I'm finally proud of you."

"I wanna shoot you, but I won't." he announced. "You're the only family I have left. As much as it pains me to do this, walk away now before I change my mind. This is my choice and I'm being nice for now. But if I see you again, I'll kill you." He warned.

Bud laughed. "You okay with that, Red?"

"What he said." Red pointed to Frankie. "If I see your ugly face, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "It's been fun guys." He walked past Fez and Frankie. "We'll meet again."

"Should I kill you now, then?" he asked. Bud laughed and shook his head, walking past them and into the world, off to wherever he wanted to go. "I'm blowing this place up. Too many horrible memories." He took out the grenade. "Get out."

"Aren't you coming?" Jackie asked.

"I said leave." He repeated.

"You're not really gonna blow yourself up, right?" Eric asked, thinking he was joking.

"Go away."

"I'm not letting you die!" Laurie boasted.

"Leave…please?" he begged.

"Let's go." Kelso urged. "He obviously wants us gone. This is his choice. As much as I don't like it."

"Thanks."

Frankie watched as everyone walked past him one-by-one. He received hugs from Fez, Kitty and Kelso. Pats on the back from Eric, Donna and Red, and kisses on his cheek from Laurie and Jackie. When he made sure he was alone, he unhooked the pin from the grenade.

"Good riddance."

The police station blew up in a field of smoke.

…

"He really did it." Eric commented as he watched the smoke rise.

"He's gone." Fez choked.

"He died saving us." Jackie cried.

"Hyde needs us." Kelso said. "Let's go see him."

"He's gonna be pissed." Eric noted.

"We'll deal with it when we see him. Let's go."

Thus the journey ended for them and began the journey of recovery.

They didn't see someone watching them from afar.

End of Chapter 19 of Guardian

Did I kill Frankie? Maybe.

The sequel won't be for a while.

Hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
